


Summer Beach Read

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raven gets teased by Beast Boy at the beach, she responds with a little teasing of her own. If only she knew that this little battle was going to turn into a full-fledged war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Raven stared out at the waves crashing along the shoreline of the beach, staring at each of her friends playing in the surf as it rippled up along sand. Seagulls cried overhead, obviously perturbed that their normal living location was being overrun by five young adults, and at least four of them were quite raucous. Starfire and Beast Boy were currently engaged in a splash war, and Cyborg and Robin were just trying to stay out of the crossfire. Raven’s lips quirked to the side and she rolled her eyes, returning to the books in front of her.

Yes, plural, because her _real_ reading material was nestled safely behind something benign and unequivocally “her”. She really couldn’t remember what book she had chosen for her camouflage; _Lost Spells of the Ninth Dimension_ or something similarly spooky. But really, she was far more interested in what the rogue thief was going to do with the evil lord’s stolen virgin bride. 

_He stretched out next to her as they lay nestled in the hay from the barn they were residing in. Elizabeth glared at his devilishly handsome face from beneath thick, dark lashes. She struggled against his hold on her, determined to not let him try and conquer her._

_"You would not be so cruel as to… take advantage of me." Elizabeth tried to put space between them, but he closed it immediately. "You would be unable to obtain full reward for broken… merchandise."_

_He captured her chin in his strong hands and tilted her face toward his. “I don’t think you’re merchandise at all.” He leaned over her body, taking in her floral scent mixed with the earthy smell of hay. “And I don’t mind my things a little bit broken. It adds character.”_

"RAVEN!"

Raven jerked, her books falling from her hands as she stared up into the grinning, green face of her teammate. She glared and scrambled to pick up her reading material before he noticed the trashy paperback hidden in the old, magic tome.

"What do you _want,_ Beast Boy?” She dusted her legs free of sand and adjusted herself on her towel. “I was reading.”

"I see that." He snorted and bent down to pick up a book from the sand.

Oh no. He saw. Raven felt the color creep up her neck as Beast Boy turned the worn paperback over in his hands, reading the synopsis on the back before looking at the cover.

“ _Tainted by the Rogue_?” He gave a low whistle and offered her his signature lopsided grin. “Aren’t you glad you brought that other book to study new spells, Raven? Although I have to ask, is Elizabeth really going to ‘succumb to the thief’s carnal wishes’?” 

"Don’t tease me!" She snatched the book from his hands and tucked it back between the pages of _Lost Spells from the Ninth Dimension_. “What do you want anyway?”

"Come out and play with us." He jerked his thumb behind him, where Starfire was now engaged in trying to make a whirlpool around the rest of the boys. "You’re stuck here all day just reading, and you look lonely."

"I’m not lonely, and I _like_ reading.”

"About stolen virgins?"

"Don’t tease." She frowned. "And I do not want to _play_.”

"Awe, come on!" He bent forward and grabbed her arm, trying to get her to her feet and drag her out to the water. Raven growled and jerked her arm back, trying to free herself from his annoying grasp, but ended up in a much more precarious position. His wet hands slipped on her recently-lotioned skin, and the movement pushed him off balance, sending him tipping forward over her body. Beast Boy managed to catch himself on his forearms, but was left staring into her eyes, face inches from her own as the rest of his form stretched over the length of her.

"Um…"

Raven swallowed hard, feeling his entire body through his wet swim trunks. She could feel her face darken to a shade she never thought possible, but surprisingly didn’t try to move. She instead took this moment to allow herself the small, girlish pleasure of simply feeling his muscles pressed against her, and reveled in the surprisingly comfortable shape of his body.

"Sorry. I didn’t mean…" He stumbled over his words as he tried to find support on the sand beneath them. He wasn’t having much luck. he blushed and looked away from her face. "Can you… um… move your knee, Raven?"

A foreign, daring side of her pushed to the surface of her mind, and she felt a slow smirk peel across her lips.

"Like this?" She slid her foot down the inside of his leg, stretching out her left leg with deliberate slowness.

Beast Boy’s body responded almost immediately, and he scrambled off of her, ignoring the way their legs were tangled. Raven suddenly felt herself being rolled over on top of him, and she stared down into his blushing face and wide eyes as something pressed firmly against her backside.

"Um. Your… your suit top is almost off." He averted his eyes and tried not to fidget.

"Oh." She reached behind her neck and undid the straps, letting the top droop just low enough to give a show, but not fully expose herself. She felt his restrained groan reverberate through his chest and into her thighs pressed against his ribs. After readjusting the length of her top, she re-tied the suit and leaned back against his hips.

"What are you doing? Get off!" His words held very little weight as the rest of his body responded rather pleasantly to her proximity. "The others are going to see us!"

She looked over her shoulder at their team, who were far too interested in their ongoing splash fight to notice that Raven and Beast Boy were in a very compromising position. She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his ear, biting just slightly on the tip of his pointed lobe. He whimpered in response, his hands tightening on her hips.

"Stop, Rae."

"I’ll come play, but I need you to help me put my sunblock on." With those relatively innocuous words whispered into his ear, she crawled off his body and began hunting through her bag to find the tube of sunblock. Beast Boy just lay prone on the sand, as if someone had knocked the wind from his lungs and left him to die.

Raven stared at him, still smirking as she threw the bottle at his chest. He jerked upright and stared at her, face blank but still red. His eyes wandered over her form, as if trying to understand precisely what had gotten into her. Dumbly, he unscrewed the cap of the sunblock and approached her.

Raven turned around and presented her back to him. “Do you mind getting my back?”

She shivered slightly as the smooth lotion slid along the contours of her skin. A minute passed before she felt Beast Boy move even closer to her, leaning over her right shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"This means war."

Raven couldn’t keep the surprise from showing on her face.

 


	2. Chapter Two

It was that glorious time of night where the sun was just setting and the sky was the deepest shade of purple, like the color of an amethyst cut for a royal. The beach was lit only by the sliver of the moon, a smattering of stars, and a small fire built by Cyborg. Raven found she rather enjoyed the rest of her day with her friends, swimming and playing in the water until they grew tired and hungry. Now, with full bellies and marshmallows speared on sticks, she found herself wanting the tranquility of being alone.

"I’m going to take a walk, if you guys don’t mind."

"Sure." Cyborg looked up from his marshmallow burned to a charcoal consistency. He voice turned teasing and sing-songy. "But I’m not promising that I’ll be able to save a s’more for you."

"Do you want the company?" Starfire looked up from the fire to her friend’s face. She was snuggled warmly under a blanket next to Robin, who looked like he was about three seconds away from having a panic attack due to her being so close to him. Raven certainly didn’t want to spoil their fun.

"No. I just want to see the stars. Thanks though."

"Okay!" Starfire grabbed a graham cracker to put mustard on it, grinning like a fool. "Watch out for any rogue glorbnars! They enjoy the harsh salinity of this water and are vicious enough to attack."

"I’ll keep that in mind." She gave a halfhearted wave and took off down the beach, shoving her hands into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. The air had chilled slightly without the sun, and the wind was starting to pick up, bringing in clouds from the west. It was cool, but still warm enough to appropriately forego pants.

She walked along the small beach until her friends were out of sight, and the only thing she could see was the wide expanse of the stars and moon…

… and that one annoying reading light in her favorite spot. She bit back a curse and walked up to the light, staring at its owner for a good two minutes before he noticed she was there.

Beast Boy turned around and offered a sheepish smile as he snapped a book shut and hid it behind his back. “Um… _Hey_ , Rae. What’s up?”

"You’re in my spot."

"There’s a whole beach."

"I _like_ this spot.”

"Raven, you’re not making any sense."

"I’m making perfect sense. This is _my spot_.” She paused and had the sudden realization that Beast Boy was _reading_. This was a phenomenon she was not entirely familiar with and it shocked her quite deeply. “Were you reading… a _book_?”

"No…?" He took a step back.

"Are you lying?"

"Yes…?" He took another step back and tried to smile.

"Give that to me." A tendril of dark power snapped out from her fingertips and she pulled the book from behind his back, dropping it into her own hands. "What in the world could have possessed you to… oh. _This_.”

Sitting in her hands was her worn copy of _Tainted by the Thief_ , which he had been obviously reading before she crept up on him. Raven pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt to hide her blush, and continued staring at her friend. “Why in the _world_ were you reading this?”

"It’s very informative _.”_ He shrugged and snatched the book back from her hand before she realized what he was doing. Raven made a noise of protest, but he held his hand out as if to stop her from talking any more. Beast Boy thumbed through the pages before finding what he was looking for, and then he began reading out loud.

_"He ripped at the stays of her dress, revealing her creamy, white skin pith each pull, and he was desperate for her. It was like she was a hit of opium, and he wanted another taste before he fell into oblivion. The yellow fabric fell away to reveal her stark white chemise, making her look like an angel. That wouldn’t do at all. No, he would certainly make sure to clip her wings by the end of the night._ ”

He paused here and looked up at Raven. “Do all these kinds of books sound like this?”

Raven frowned and turned away. “I’m going back to the others.”

"But I’m not done yet." His hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her closer, pushing the limits of acceptable space between them. He cleared his throat and started to read again.

“ _Her body was warm and soft in all of the right places, and he took his time exploring her. First with his hands-_ " He paused here to run his hand down her waist to thigh, only to have it travel back upward under her hooded sweatshirt. He stroked the smoothness of her stomach, swirling his fingers around her bellybutton before falling a little bit lower to trace the elastic on her bikini bottom. " _-and then with his mouth._ ”

He leaned forward and ran his lips along the line of her jaw with innocent kisses, before he reached the juncture of her neck and ear, and then he nibbled. His tongue swirled around his love bites, soothing the skin just slightly before he went back for more.

Raven cried out, her nails coming up and digging into his bare shoulders as her knees threatened to give out. She practically mewed when he nibbled on her ear, and it was undoubtedly the most embarrassing thing she had ever done.

And then he pulled away.

And things got worse.

“ _He lifted the edge of her chemise, pushing it slowly up her thighs until he saw that beautiful juncture between her legs, glistening with moisture.”_

His fingers that were stroking the skin on her stomach traveled southward, sliding under her bikini to rest just above her core. Raven whimpered again, biting her lips just to stay sane enough to not crash into the world around her. She fidgeted slightly, trying to get his hands closer to her.

"You know, like I said-" He pulled his hands back and snapped the book shut, offering a smile. "-informative."

Raven stood there, eyes wide as he handed the book back to her. It felt as if the world had disappeared beneath her feet and she was left hanging like Wile E. Coyote in an old cartoon. She stared at his back as he started to walk towards their friends on the other side of the beach. Her voice died as she watched his cocky swagger disappear into the darkness. Had he really just turned the tables on _her_? Oh no, this was _far_ from over.

She felt the words bubble up from her throat before she could stop them. “If it’s war you want, it’s war you’ll get!”

He turned around and smiled, giving her a sloppy, fake salute. “I’m planning on it.”

Her only response was a boulder blowing up in a shower of dark magic.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Raven nestled herself under a tree, a book in hand as she looked around at all the happy families scattered around the grassy hills, most stretched out on brightly colored blankets with baskets of sandwiches with them. Even she had to admit that it was a surprisingly nice and relaxed day. The sun was bright and there were just a few fluffy white clouds that dotted in the distance, coming in slowly with just the barest hint of a breeze.

She scanned the rest of the park for her friends, seeing Robin and Starfire playing a game of pickup basketball with some small kids. Beast Boy was chatting amiably with Cyborg, no longer arguing about meat and meat-like products (as was his usual fare during team picnics), and looking rather innocent.

But, Raven knew better.

After yesterday’s… _fight_ (if you could call it that), she was beyond hot (in a multitude of ways) and was ready to exact her revenge. Only two battles had passed so far, but she was determined to not lose the war. Today she was prepared, she had a strategy.

"Food’s ready, guys!" Cyborg waved at his friends and motioned to the smoking grill filled with a multitude of items. Each one of her teammates scrambled for their spot at the table, preferably closest to the food. Raven, however, chose her spot with a different interest in mind.

After grabbing her food, Raven sat down next to Beast Boy at the picnic table, picking at her food with one hand while the other sat innocently in her lap. Everyone made bright conversation between bites of food, each person glad to submit something to to keep the words moving. Good. Everyone was distracted, and that was exactly what she needed. She waited patiently until everyone became fully absorbed in both their conversations and their food before she made her move.

It was slight at first, just a gentle brushing of her nails against his clothing. Something that seemed more like an accident than a deliberate move on her part. In fact, Beast Boy didn’t even react to it at first. it was as if he simply ignored it. That was fine, she would simply redouble her efforts.

She trailed her fingertips over the outside of his thigh before circling his knee. His skin was just slightly moist from his sweat, and something about that triggered a strange response in her. Her stomach clenched in excitement and she could feel her heart flutter against her ribs. Maybe this would be more fun for herself than she thought.

He let go of a noise of surprise and stiffened next to her, but made no move pull away. Raven smiled behind a forkful of potato salad and took that as an invitation to continue. She ran her fingers up the inside of his thigh, until she felt his half-erection pressing against the fabric of his cargo shorts. He squeaked and set his meatless hamburger down on the plate, staring into his food with red staining his cheeks.

Cute. She wondered how dark she _could_ make him blush.

Raven simply forced back another smile and gently traced the shape of his member, all the while keeping normal conversation going with Starfire. He shifted uncomfortably and made movements as if he was going to pull away, but something about her touch kept him there. It was as if he actually liked feeling her touch… or he just wanted to win against her game.

Fine. She would play that.

She pressed a little harder against his erection, now straining harshly against his pants, and she heard an almost inaudible moan from his mouth into his meatless hamburger. Raven smiled, but refused to let go of him. Oh no, she was having far too much fun. He coughed slightly and turned to glare at her, but said nothing.

Good. She would keep going then.

Raven continued toying with him for a few minutes more, enjoying the slight shivers that ran under his skin when she traced down his shaft, or the way his erection jumped when she circled his head. He bit his lip when her fingers rubbed on either side of him, slowly, almost leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world.

Close, but not really. Her fingers slid up the zipper of his pants and pulled the tab down with antagonizing slowness, hearing him grumble curses into his hamburger bun. She just continued her conversation with Starfire, and pushed fabric aside to slide her fingers into the opening on his pants, stroking what felt like warm velvet wrapped around marble. If they had been in private she was almost certain that she would have been fascinated with it, and would have tried to analyze and remember every detail.

But alas, they were in public, and she was so close to the end of her game anyway.

He widened his legs just a little to allow her better access to him, and Raven could feel his right side tremble as if he was close to letting go of his control. It would be just a few more minutes before he came, and as much as she would have enjoyed the sight…

Checkmate.

She pulled her hand back and started to get up from the table, catching Cyborg’s stare. ”I’m done with dinner. I’ll help you clean up, Cy. Is there anything you want me to do?”

"Sure! if you want to help me clean off the grill and wrap up leftover food…" He stood up and started walking toward the grill, Raven trailing behind him. She hid a smirk under the hood of her sweatshirt, and caught Beast Boy’s stare.

"Hey, _Raven_.”

Beast Boy’s voice made her stop her retreat, and she turned around to look at him, innocently. He knew it was a ruse, but she let it play on her face anyway. “Yes?”

"I know you like games so I was thinking…" His lips were pressed into a thin line and he glared up at her. "I have a deck of cards, want to play _war_ later?”

"I’m sorry. I’d like to finish my book. I’m almost at the best part." With that she turned around and followed Cyborg away from the table, ignoring his frustrated grunts curses muttered under her breath.

"What was that about?"

"Don’t _ask_.”

 


	4. Chapter Four

Raven felt the heaviness of Beast Boy’s stare before she actually saw him enter the pool area on the roof. He stood in the doorway for a moment, not quite sure if he should enter the space or not. Knowing she was there seemed to play a significant factor in his decision, and there was a quiet, inner-battle inside his mind. A part of him seemed to win whatever the argument was, and he stepped forward onto the cement. Raven lay stretched out in her bikini under an umbrella on one of the loungers that lined the pool. She peeked over the pages of her book to eye his approach.

He wore his normal, black swim trunks and had a towel dangling from one of his arms. His eyes never left her form as he walked around the length of the pool to the lounger directly next to her. He dropped his towel onto the seat and continued to stand there.

Raven said nothing, and let him stand there and stare. A few seconds of silence ticked by between them before he decided to fill.

"Need help putting on your sunblock?"

His tone was a mixture of scathing and teasing, but it wasn’t strong enough to upend Raven from her happy spot in the shade next to the pool. She glanced up at him before returning to her book. She wouldn’t let him egg her on, she was better than that.

A few more seconds of silence, before: “And what are you reading today?” Without waiting for a response, he leaned forward and snatched the book from her hands before she could stop him. He barked out a shred of surprised laughter. “Taming the Wild Highlands.”

"It’s a bodice-ripper." She pulled the book back from his hands, glaring over the edge of her sunglasses. "And I’m not done with it yet. So, if you could go keep yourself busy…"

Those were loaded words.

"I’m just going for a swim, Rae." He smiled. "No harm in that."

No, she supposed there wasn’t.

Without another word, he ran and jumped into the pool, barely making a splash as he entered the water. Moments passed by and he broke the surface, running his hands smoothly around him as he swam through the water like an Olympic swimmer. Raven looked up occasionally, watching his muscles glint and stretch under the water before breaking the surface again. He touched the other side of the pool and turned around in the water, making another lap.  

Raven felt (more than noticed) her book sliding down from a reading position and falling into her lap. She really tried to pay attention to Connall, the wandering highland warrior, as he tried to protect his master’s bride without falling in love with her. Honestly, she tried, but as she glanced up into the glistening blue water, her thoughts became occupied with something a little more tangible.

And a little more shapely.

Beast Boy stopped after his sixth lap and looked up, his green hair poking out of the water as he watched her. “I thought you were reading, Raven.”

"I am." She picked up the paperback and continued looking at the page, but not quite reading the words written on it. Instead she was too busy wallowing in the memory of feeling his erection pressed against her fingertips. The soft velvet under her touch, and her sudden fascination with feeling it again.

What in the world was she thinking?

This was not a game for her to lose. No, she was going to win this war, no matter what it took from her. Beast Boy would lose, that she could be certain of.

Something felt suddenly strange, as if she was being watched.

She dropped the book again and looked up at Beast Boy’s soaking wet body, his swim trunks plastered to his skin, leaving practically nothing to the imagination. Sheets of water dripped down the planes and valleys over his chest, and Raven stared at his lean, beautiful abs. She swallowed hard, trying not to be distracted by parts of his anatomy that she shouldn’t be staring at. Instead, she tried to focus on the mischievous smile plastered across his lips.

Mischievous smile… Oh no, that was never a good look.

"What are you thinking-"

She felt her body being hefted over his shoulder by a pair of gorilla arms, and then-

SPLASH!

Raven heard the rush of water around her ears, and she struggled to find the surface as the cold temperature shocked her body into confusion. She struggled against the arms around her waist until she came up for air, staring into Beast Boy’s grinning face. He pushed her hair out of her eyes, and treaded water for the both of them, keeping her afloat.

"Come swim with me, Raven."

She glared, struggling against his hold. “I was reading.”

"I know." His arms tightened around her waist and he grinned, lips close to her own. His breath smelled faintly of mint and chlorine, and the scent was strangely erotic. She fidgeted against his arms for a moment, trying to put much-needed space between them, but he refused to let her go.

"What are you doing?" Raven glared.

He just continued to smile. “Keeping you hostage until you say you’ll swim with me.” He moved even closer, his mouth mere centimeters from her own. “I’m lonely, I could use the company.”

She frowned. “Lonely?”

"You were watching me."

She didn’t have an answer to that.

"I thought maybe…" One hand snaked up her spine and fingered the knot at the base of her neck, the one that held her swimsuit top in place. "…I could get you out of those books for a while.”

"I wanted to read." She didn’t struggle against his arms. "I don’t see how you have to throw me into the pool for your amusement. Keep yourself busy and leave me out of it." She pushed his arms off her and swam away from him until her toes touched the cement bottom of the pool.

"Awe come on, Rae." He teased swimming up behind her. "I just want to play…" His fingertips tangled in the string on her bikini bottom and tugged, unraveling only one side and letting it drop slowly. He trailed his fingers along the curve of her hipbone, dipping into the crease next to her thigh and teasing.

Raven bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at him. “What are you doing…?”

"War, Raven." Beast Boy slid his hand over her core, running one of his fingertips back and forth over her, teasing, but never dipping inside. He leaned over her shoulder and ran his tongue over her earlobe, biting just slightly on the tip of it. "I thought we were at war."

Raven couldn’t find the words in her throat, and she let her head fall back against his shoulder. He pressed kisses to her now exposed throat, his hand at her core delving deeper, and the one around her waist sliding under the cup of her bikini top. Running his thumb against the tight peak of her nipple, his mouth slid down her neck again, and his other hand continued its ravaging assault on her senses.

He bit gently into her throat, not enough to draw blood, but just enough to remind her that he was in control of her at this moment. This might have been war, but he was certainly going to come out as a victor in this battle. He pressed his fingers deeper, finding her clitoris and swirling his finger around it. Raven felt her body shiver and shake with each twitch of his own muscles, making her suddenly forget her name and any sort of protest she might have once held.

"Should I stop?" He muttered into her skin, running his nails over her nipple before tracing its shape again. "I know war can be a little harsh sometimes… I wouldn’t want to give you more than you can handle." He pinched her clit just slightly, making her jump and bite back another moan.

He paused, waiting for her answer, but instead of letting her speak, he slid a single finger inside her. Raven gasped, but said nothing. Even if she wanted to say something, it was unlikely she was capable of making any other noise than a few more moans. Her blood was racing through her like lightning, and no matter what she did, she couldn’t seem to bring herself down from her high.

”Oh. You know what? I almost forgot, Cy and I are going out soon.” He pulled his hands away in a few, short seconds and began making his way to the stairs leading out of the pool. “We’re gonna see that new horror movie that just opened. I doubt you wanna come. I’ll just leave you with your book. Bodice-ripper right?” He stepped out of the water and stared down at her shocked expression.

Raven stared at his body, eyeing the water running over his skin again, and trying not to notice his erection through the swimsuit. She swallowed hard and watched his form move to pick up his towel, sauntering as if he owned the place. He dried off and slung the towel over his shoulder, giving her a wave as he headed for the door.

"See you later."

Raven felt the anger rise to the top of her lungs. “War, Beast Boy. War.”

"I told you, Rae." He paused at the door to the roof and turned around to look at her, a smile playing on his lips. "I’m planning on it."


	5. Chapter 5

Raven tightly held the thin, brown paper package in her hands, well aware of the damage it would inflict upon its recipient. Perhaps not physical damage, but damage nonetheless. And what a delicious type of damage it would be. As she approached the common room, she heard the sound of the television running, and some bad B-Movie playing in the background. _Attack of the Giant Space Slugs Eight_ or some other nonsense he enjoyed. He really did have terrible taste in movies.

Beast Boy sat in front of the TV, not really watching it, but obviously enjoying the background noise just the same. Instead, he seemed slightly dazed and distracted, as if his thoughts were occupied with something else entirely.

Raven smiled beneath the shadows of her hood. _Perfect._

"Afternoon." She walked deeper into the common room, watching as his body jumped slightly under the sound of her voice. A slight wave of surprise hit her, reminding her that she wasn’t expected. Good, the surprise was part of the fun.

He turned around and looked at her, lifting an eyebrow as he noticed the small package in her hands. An expression of confusion and suspicion raced across his features before disappearing into nonchalance with a shrug. He returned his stare to the TV. “Hey, Rae. What’s up?”

"I just came from the book store." She approached him from the back, standing over his sitting form and looking down into the top of his head.

"Okay…?"

Raven could feel his confusion deepen, and she smiled again. War was never a pretty picture, especially when she had all the weapons on her side. She dropped the package into his lap and leaned over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around either side of him. “I saw this book, and it looked like something you might enjoy.”

She could feel him breath in her scent, savor it, and then look up at her. He cleared his throat, obviously distracted by her proximity, but not enough to clear him of his suspicion. “I didn’t realize you were the gift-giving kind, Raven…”

"I’m nice like that." She leaned closer, making sure to press her breasts into his shoulders. "Open it."  

He pulled at one of the seams, tearing off the plain paper until he was faced with the cover of a book. He genuinely seemed confused for a moment, as the entire cover was in Japanese and he didn’t speak a lick of the language (unless you counted the word “karaoke”). There was a picture of some benign girl wrapped in white sheets staring innocently up at the reader while grasping onto a single, red rose. It honestly looked like some frilly shojo manga that he had seen Starfire read before.

"What _is_ this, Rave-” His words stopped abruptly as he began thumbing through the pages. Blushing profusely he slammed the cover down and stared straight ahead, neither blinking or moving.

It was _not_ a shojo manga. That was for sure.

Raven felt her smirk peel across her lips, and she pressed her mouth close to his ear. “It’s a book of ecchi short stories.” She picked the book up from his lap and opened it again, showing a picture of two young lovers, blushing and engaging in normal conversation. ”I thought you might like it. I mean… it seemed like something that might pique your interest.” She ran her tongue over the shell of his earlobe, biting gently on the tip.

Beast Boy whimpered.

She turned a few more pages until she came to a picture displaying a woman lying spread-eagle and being _devoured_ by her love interest. “This one is my favorite.” She ran her hand down the front of his chest, sliding slowly over his abdomen before her fingers rested on his erection, rubbing slowly up and down the length of him.

"I like the shading and the body movement." Her fingers traced him through his pants, while her teeth nibbled along his earlobe between her words. He mewed impatiently and shifted under her touch, trying to both get away from her and bring her closer. "The expression on her face is done quite well. It shows so much character." She unzipped his pants and slid her fingers inside. "Don’t you think?"

He groaned and let his head fall back against the back of the sofa, his hands tightening in the upholstery. Raven smiled and took the opportunity to run her tongue along his exposed jugular, swirling around his pulse before sucking on the skin. Her fingers tightened around his erection, moving just slowly over his skin and savoring the feel of him.

"Really look at it, Beast Boy." She tilted his head back up with her free hand and ran her fingertips down his arm to the page, tracing the shape of the woman printed on the paper. "It’s lovely art. Simply-" She ran her thumb over the head of his erection, delighting in the shiver that ran down his spine and her name escaping his lips. "-beautiful."

She moved to pull her hands away, but his own hand clamped down on her wrist, stopping her retreat, and he turned to stare into her eyes. She was delighted to see the fire and darkness that raged within him, and something inside her burned to life with that look. They were both struggling to win the game, but neither one of them would last much longer. Raven was unable to keep the smirk from showing on her face, and she pressed her forehead to his own, looking into his eyes.

"Are you _asking_ , Beast Boy?”

He snarled and leaned up as if to kiss her, but the door to the common room hissed open. His eyes widened in shock, and Raven just smiled down at him, having planned the interruption all along. After all, it _was_ team movie night. How could he forget?

"Hey! Good to know you guys are already here!" Robin walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn, and Starfire followed, carrying Silkie in her arms.

"I am most excited to watch another movie with my friends! I very much enjoyed the ‘Rom-Com’ we viewed last week. Perhaps we should enjoy another."

"Maybe." Raven pulled her hands away from Beast Boy almost leisurely and stepped around the sofa to take her normal place at the end, as far away from him as she could get. He scrambled to pull his zipper up, and hide the book of ecchi stories before anyone noticed. After he managed to collect himself, he moved to the other end of the sofa, glaring at Raven from between their forced space.

Cyborg sauntered in with a smile on his face, looking genuinely happy. “So, what kind of movie do ya’ll wanna watch tonight. We’ve got scifi, fantasy, bio-epics…”

Beast Boy answered without missing a beat. “A war movie.”

Cyborg jerked and looked around at him. “Uh, really?”

"Yeah." His eyes never left Raven’s. " _Really_.”

Raven smiled. Fine by her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Of all the things…"

Raven ran her hands through her soaking wet hair as she stood outside Titan Tower, staring at a mechanical control box with a death wish. Of all the times for a storm to blow out their power, it had to be the time that both Cyborg _and_ Robin were on dates. And now she was outside staring at the electrical box like it was an alien language (which it practically was), trying to figure out how to get the generator to turn on so her and Beast Boy could at least use the damn microwave. Another gust of wind threatened to push her over as the storm raged around her like Zeus and Poseidon were having a pissing match and she was caught in the middle of it.

"Let me see it, Rae…" Cyborg stared into the small screen, eyes squinting.

Raven turned her communicator around to show him the electrical box. He let out a low whistle and shook his head, which only added to her frustration. She glared back into the screen and grumbled, “I’m going to take that as a sign of ‘well, I can’t tell you how to fix this via communicator, so you’re just going to have to wait it out’.”

"Unfortunately." He shrugged, unaffected by Raven’s situation. He was trying to hurry up the conversation so he could get back to his dinner with his date. "I should be back in a few hours with Robin and Star, and I’ll fix it then. Until I get back though, why don’t you just light some candles and read… you know, what you normally do."

Raven stared blankly at the screen. “I _wanted_ to eat, if I can be perfectly honest.”

"Sorry, girl. Order take out."

"Fine." She snapped her communicator shut and stared at the electrical box again, wondering what precisely she could do to at least get the damn microwave to work. Behind her, she heard the sound of familiar footsteps.

"You’re getting wet out here, Raven. Why don’t you come inside?"

She turned around and stared at Beast Boy, hiding under the cover of one of the few trees on their tiny sentinel of an island. She pursed her lips together and looked into the electrical box one last time. “I’m trying to get the generator to work, but Cybrog thinks there’s nothing I can do. I mean… it can’t be _that_ complicated.”

Beast Boy came up behind her and looked over her shoulder, humming and hawing over the mess of wires and diodes in the box. As he stood there, Raven could feel the heat from his body press into her back. The scent of summer rain washed off his body, mingling with his natural musk and creating something she had never quite smelled before. Her mouth immediately started to salivate, as if she was hungry for more than food.

"I don’t think that’s something you can fix, Raven." His fingertips dipped into the back of her soaking wet yoga shorts, pulling slightly on the waistband before letting it snap back into place. It was a teasing gesture and should have felt completely innocent.

Except it _didn’t_ feel innocent. Not in the slightest.

Raven struggled to hold onto her composure as she turned around to face him. “I’m hungry, and I just want to _eat_.”

"So do I." He smiled slowly, fangs catching the glint of a lightning bolt as it flashed behind her.

Raven swallowed hard, her stomach turning over at the darkness that shone in his eyes. He pushed her back against the cement wall, letting the rain pelt down on them. Heat exploded wherever he touched, and Raven suddenly felt as if she’d been hit by a train. He leaned forward and drug his tongue along the column of her throat before swirling it around her pulse.

Raven whimpered slightly, remaining perfectly still as his hands cupped her breasts right through her soaked tank top, running his fingers over the nipples, playing with her as if she was the most fascinating toy in the world. He kissed down her clavicle and across her shoulders, nipping at the skin and lapping up any water that collected in the hollows of her body.

"You’re so _wet_ , Raven.” He brought his mouth back up to her ear, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling. The pain was erotic and Raven felt herself moan low in her throat as he continued. “I’m worried you might get sick if you stay in these clothes. Maybe-“ _Bite_. “-you should get out of them.”

Raven stumbled under the onslaught of his emotions and desire, and she was forced to lean against the wall for support. His hands ran over her body, pushing off forgotten rivulets of water, and shedding them to the grass under their feet. A second passed in anticipation and then his fingers found the hem of her tank top, and he jerked the fabric upward.

Raven gasped, but made no move to cover herself. Instead, she leaned back against the wall and stared at the fire raging behind his eyes. She had seen that fire the last time they battled, and it still fascinated her. She could happily go up in flames with that fire, and drown in the darkness that followed. Her tongue went out to wet her lips, but he didn’t seem to notice.

Instead, he stood and stared at her bare breasts for a solid ten seconds, never looking away or blinking. At first Raven was wondering if he had never seen a pair in his life, and then she realized that he was trying to memorize her. He was trying to burn the memory of her bare body into his mind, and keep it forever. Something about that made her stomach clench in excitement, and she let him peruse her body without a sound.

Finally, he gathered his wits again and moved in front of her, cupping her breasts in each of his hands and running his thumbs over the peaks of her nipples. He teased her flesh with his fingernails and skin, his gaze never leaving her eyes.

"You’re so cold." His whisper was barely audible over the pounding of the rain and the rumble of thunder. "I should probably try to keep you warm."

He leaned over her, and closed his mouth over the tip of her breast, teasing her with his tongue and fangs. He nipped gently at her nipple before swirling his tongue over the mark, and then repeating the whole process over again. It was deliciously sinful, and Raven couldn’t stop herself from crying out, her fingers burying into his forest green hair and pulling. He nibbled on her skin, making sounds of approval with each taste, and Raven couldn’t find the desire to stop him.

His free hand trailed down the plane of her stomach and dipped into her shorts, and then her panties. Raven felt her legs spreading of their own accord, and her breath hitched as he ran his fingertips back and forth over her core. He was teasing her, giving her just enough pleasure to forget her name, but not enough to force her to give in.

She wanted to urge him on. To tell him to take her and end this stupid war, but her pride got in the way. She wasn’t ready to lose to him yet, that was for certain. No, for now she would accept his particular brand of torture, because in the end, she would make him come to her.

"You really are wet, Raven." His mouth released her breast, and he trailed his tongue down her sternum, swirling it over her heart before he continued to her stomach. Raven groaned as he dipped into her bellybutton, his fingers in her core mimicking his mouth. A second passed and he dropped down on his knees, pulling at her shorts and panties as he fell. "So, _so_ wet.”

Without another word, he pressed his mouth over her center and drank.

Raven screamed, throwing her head back in wild abandon as the sensation ripped through her body to her very soul. Lightning and thunder flashed around her, as if mimicking her reaction to him and urging him on. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and she could feel his delighted shudder at the slight pain she caused.  

He swirled his tongue around her clitoris before dipping back inside her, lapping at her skin with enough excitement that it seemed as if he was having more fun than Raven was. Finally he added his fingers to her core again, and focused his entire mouth on teasing the rest of her. It was overwhelming and beautiful, and Raven knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She shuddered against him, feeling that airy, wispy feeling of an orgasm approaching fast. She dug her fingers deeper into his shoulders and closed her eyes, waiting for him to push her over the precipice.

He never did.

Instead, he pulled away and stood up, dragging her shorts back up over her hips. He licked his lips and grinned at her for a moment. “I told you I wanted to eat, but I’m not sure if I’m hungry now.”

Raven’s knees shook, and she stared into his eyes with a mixture of anger and shock, her whole body was left in flames she didn’t know how to extinguish. He handed back her tank top and started walking to the front door of the tower, his own t-shirt clinging to him like a second skin. She stood there and watched him walk away, unsure of what to say to him to make herself feel better. Instead she fell down to the ground beneath her, eyes wide as she stared at his back.

"War…" was the only word whispered from between her lips, and even in noise of the raging storm, Beast Boy could still hear her. He turned around and offered her an unapologetic smile.

"War, Raven."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Raven sunk down to the floor of the shower and stared at the water trickling down the drain in the faint light of candles that she used to light the bathroom. She had come in from the storm, sopping wet and uncomfortable in ways she couldn’t fully describe. So, she jumped into the shower, choosing to empty the hot water tank to try and save her sanity.

Her body felt heavy, as if it was stretched and abused, but her heart even more so. What in the world had she started with that stupid, silly war? It was beginning to take a toll on her, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she would last. But she couldn’t give into him, not yet. She didn’t want to lose the game, that was for certain, but she certainly didn’t want him to know that after all their episodes of… er, _play_ , that maybe she was finding him far more attractive than ever.

She leaned back against the shower wall, forearms dangling from her knees as the last ten minutes of the hot water dripped down her fingertips. What in the world had she gotten herself into, and how was she going to find her way out?

The door creaked open a crack, and Raven heard someone shuffle inside.

"Hey, Rae?"

What in the _world_ was he doing in the bathroom while she showered? She bit back a curse and decided that he probably couldn’t see her nakedness through frosted glass and the dim light cast by the few candles, so what did it matter anyway?

"What, Beast Boy?"

"Can we talk?"

"Now?"

Shuffling. “Yeah. Before the others get back.”

Raven stood up and reached for her shampoo, which smelled faintly of tea and fresh linen. She loved that smell, it made her feel beautiful and clean. “What do you want to talk about?”

"Um… what’s happening between us." He paused and chose to reiterate his statement. "I mean… what _is_ happening between us?”

Raven’s hands paused in her lathered hair, and she looked at his shadowy form through the frosted glass, eyes wide with surprise. He posed a legitimate question, what _was_ happening between them? There was clearly some kind of physical attraction, that was for certain. But they had both been caught up in the attraction and the game that neither one of them had even paused to consider what it might actually mean. Or, what it might do to the other.

"Rae?"

She realized she had been silent for too long, and forced herself to respond. “I… I don’t know.”

She rinsed her hair, listening to Beast Boy’s questioning silence before she continued. “So now what… do we both just admit defeat and go back to our previously scheduled programming?”

Something in that thought saddened her.

"No." Pause. "Yes?" Pause. "I don’t _know_.”

Raven washed herself with a plain bar of soap and rinsed quickly, feeling the water start to cool with each passing minute. The last thing she needed right now was a cold shower. When she was thoroughly clean, she turned the water off and stood in the darkness of the shower for a moment, still looking at Beast Boy’s silhouette through the glass.

"What do you want?"

"I don’t know, Rae… I kinda like this kinky foreplay." She heard his embarrassment tremble in his voice before he continued. "I like you… _a lot_ , and maybe I feel like this weird war we have between us is something that helps me get closer to you.”

"You… like me?" Raven clutched her wet washcloth to her chest.

"Well, _yeah_ , Raven.” She could hear the eye roll in his voice. “I thought that was pretty damn obvious by the way I was eating you out. Jeez.” There was a slow pause, and Raven could feel his emotions change. “Although I won’t lie, you taste amazing.”

Raven’t blush crept up her neck and she stared at her feet. “That’s kind of crass.”

He shrugged. “I’m not sorry.”

"I wasn’t asking you to be."

"Oh?"

A few more seconds ticked by and Raven asked the ultimate question: “So, what does this mean?”

"I don’t know… should we… keep playing?" He sounded legitimately lost at the concept of what exactly was the next step, and Raven didn’t blame them. They had spent the last two weeks teasing each other with silly games and stolen moments, and now neither one of them knew how to actually move forward.

But was that such a terrible thing? They had moments of joy and excitement. Minutes of lust and debauchery, and all of it felt fine to her. She was excited by it, enthralled with the chase. She knew that soon, one of them would cave under the pressure, but until then, she was going to keep playing just a little bit more.

"Yes." Raven opened the shower door and stood there, undoubtedly looking like a short-haired Lady Godiva. Even in the thin light from the candles, she could see Beast Boy’s face darken a few shades. She smiled sweetly and closed the few steps between them.

He looked up at her, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not any of the other parts that might be exposed. He licked his lips, and Raven found the subtle movement incredibly arousing. She leaned forward and captured his lips before he had a chance to protest. He groaned under her mouth and leaned forward, his hands tightening on his hips.

Raven nudged his mouth open and ran her tongue along his fangs. He tasted faintly of cool, clean water, and she was happy to drink him up. He shifted against her, and Raven delighted in the mewls that escaped his throat, and thoroughly enjoyed that delightful bulge that started to press against her lower stomach. She bit his lip and pulled away, listening to the sound of his breath coming in short, heated gasps.

"I think…" She slid her hand over his clothes until it rested over his erection. He groaned and his head fell back  against his shoulders, whispering her name between clenched teeth.

"…that we should…" She unfastened his pants and pulled down the zipper, his erection was straining at his boxers. With a low laugh, she tugged them down, and wrapped her hand around him fully. He was impressive _that_ was for sure. She had only caught glimpses of him during their games, but here in the faint light of the bathroom, she found herself completely entranced by his body. It fascinated her.

But now was not the time for exploration. Now was the time for games.  

"…keep playing." She leaned back over his body, capturing his mouth again in another heated kiss, sliding her tongue over his lips as her fingertips danced over his erection. He pushed against her, rubbing his body on hers in some kind of desperate motion for release. Raven just kissed him harder, delighting in the animalistic sounds he made under her touch.

As he pulled away to gasp for air, Raven dropped down onto her knees in front of him.

"R-raven…?"

She grinned up into his shocked stare as she opened her mouth and swirled her tongue over his head in an exploratory taste. His body responded instantly, hips thrusting forward as his erection jumped in pleasured surprise.

“ _Fuck_ , Raven…” His claws unsheathed and bit into the Formica counter top, shredding it.

_Match_.

She pulled back from him and smiled. “Is that a request, Beast Boy?”

A second passed between them as he stared down in shock, as if he wasn’t expecting her to keep playing. When he couldn’t find the words to answer her, Raven pulled herself back to her feet and grabbed her towel hanging next to the shower.

"Well, I suppose that’s the trouble of war, isn’t it?"

With a coy smile, she waved her hands and extinguished the candles, walking out of the room with a newfound spring in her step.

"This isn’t over, Raven!"

"I’m planning on it."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Raven gasped as she rounded the hallway corner, her feet racing below her, and knowing that he was going to catch up to her any minute. She could hear the growl of the cheetah in full chase, and realized her time was running short. The top speed of a cheetah was roughly sixty miles an hour, and if-

"Hey, Raven."

"Hello, friend! We have returned from the double date!"

"Hey, girl. I see the power’s still out."

Raven skidded to a halt in front of her friends, struggling to her keep her composure. She was now fully regretting not having the comfort of her cloak. She would have at least been able to hide her flushed cheeks in its shadows. She straightened out her t-shirt and ran her fingers through her hair, knowing a cheetah was stalking her down the hall.

Starfire looked genuinely curious, Robin looked confused, and Cyborg just looked annoyed. Her friends’ expressions varied across the board, not that she blamed them. It was unusual to see her like this, and completely foreign to see her running through the halls.

Raven cleared her throat and stared ahead, focusing on the wall behind them and not the soft padding of a great cat behind her. “Oh. You’re back.”

Robin glanced over her shoulder, obviously looking for whatever was bothering her. “Everything okay? Beast Boy didn’t start a fight did he?”

"No, he did not." The fight really was her fault anyway. "And, yes, everything is okay." Raven kept her face blank, betraying none of her excitement to her friends. "I’m-" A loud roar broke her sentence and sent a shiver down her spine in response. "-going to go to my room. Let me know when the power is fixed. Thank you."

With that she opened a dark portal and sunk into the floor, just as a green cheetah rounded the corner with another roar. In a second, Raven found herself on the floor below, hearing the confused shouts and Robin’s scolding of Beast Boy for transforming within the halls of the tower. He didn’t say anything in his defense, but mumbled a few things Raven couldn’t quite make out.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I just didn’t want to explain." She stared at the ceiling above her and made her way back to her room via the stairwell. She really didn’t want to see any of her friends again, lest they start questioning her strange behavior again.

It really wasn’t her fault though. He started it. Sort of.

As she pushed the door to her room open open and stared inside, she could see a shadow leap towards her. She opened her mouth to let out a shocked scream, but a hand clamped down over her mouth and pulled her inside the darkness of her room, slamming the door shut.

"Shh, Rae. They’ll hear us."

She struggled against his hold on her and glared at him, eyes adjusting to the nearly lightless room. “What in the world are you _doing_?”

"Um, winning. _Duh_.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her down on her bed, crawling over her her form. His fanged smile glinted in the faint light of the city and the occasional flashes of lightning from the storm still raging on outside her window. “I thought that was the point of _playing_.”

Raven raised an eyebrow, trying not to feel the way her heart was pounding against her ribs as he stared down at her, eyes wide and wild with excitement and anticipation. She swallowed her own emotions and stared up at him, fighting to keep her face blank. “Well, now what?”

He gave a low chuckle. “Now? We keep playing.” He leaned down and ran his lips along the line of her jaw, close to her ear. He nibbled on her flesh, swirling his tongue over his red love bites. “Neither one of us has won the war yet.”

Raven closed her eyes as his mouth found hers and filled her lips with slow, drugging kisses. He nudged her lips open and ran his tongue along the contours of her mouth, learning what parts of her liked to be stroked, and delighting in the responses she gave him. Raven whimpered and brought her hands up to his hair, running his fingers through the forest of green that just _begged_ to be touched. He moaned into her mouth and pulled away, staring down into her eyes.

Raven tried to hold onto the memory of his face in this exact moment. His lips were swollen and wet, cheeks flushed, and eyes wide with joy. It was beautiful, and there was no other way to describe it. She had never wanted to treasure anything more than she did that moment. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she pulled him back down for another kiss, her heart swelling at the sound of his surprised gasp.

She wrapped one leg around his own and pulled his hips down to hers, groaning at the feeling of his erection pressing against her hips and creating a delightful burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. He rubbed against her and she writhed in response. She really wouldn’t last much longer if they both kept this up.

Beast Boy pulled away, gasping for breath as he fumbled for the hem of her shirt, sliding his hands under the fabric to trace random, beautiful patterns along her skin, watching the goose-flesh appear and disappear with each stroke.

"Hey, Raven! We brought you back some dinner."

Robin’s voice echoed through the silence of the room like an alarm. Beast Boy stilled above her, staring into her face with shock lining his eyes.

"Seriously…?" She whispered against his chest.

"Seriously." He responded, hanging his head so that it fell to her shoulder.

"Come and get it before it gets cold. I know you haven’t eaten yet."

Okay, he had a valid point, she _was_ still hungry from earlier. She sighed in defeat and let her arms fall from Beast Boy’s body. “I’ll be there in a second, Robin.”

"Okay." There was a slight pause as he turned to move away, but then he stopped and turned back around. "Also, I told B to apologize for… whatever he did while we were gone. I hope he did."

Raven looked up into his face, whispering, “Did you?”

He shrugged. “Did I?”

"I haven’t heard it yet, but I’m sure it’s coming soon." She cleared her throat to cover Beast Boy’s chuckle. "I’ll be there in a second, Robin. Promise."

“‘Kay.” With that, he finally walked away and left Raven and Beast Boy staring at each other in silence.

Beast Boy crawled off her body and sat on the edge of her bed, looking rather put out and severely frustrated. A few seconds ticked by and he finally turned around to look at her, clearly annoyed. “So… we call this a tie?”

"I guess." Raven sat up and shifted uncomfortably, staring at her hands in her lap. Her whole body burned to life, straining against the control of her emotions. She ran her hands through her hair, fighting against the desire to take him now and _damn_ their game. She shifted again and looked over at Beast Boy, who was now standing up over her.

"How do you handle this?"

He looked genuinely confused or a moment. “Handle what?”

She shifted again. “This… _feeling_.”

He blinked and took a long time to figure out precisely what she was asking. “How do I handle… _oh_. That.” He shrugged. “I masturbate.”

Raven felt her face burn to life at his nonchalant confession, and she looked away, coughing slightly under the shock. She should have assumed that he did. After all, he was a boy with urges and dreams, just like the rest of the human race, and it was unlikely he would have gone through his entire life without touching himself at least once.

He seemed surprised at her response. “Don’t you?”

"Um… no. Never." Raven stood up and headed for the door, but Beast Boy grabbed her wrist, stopping her retreat. He looked absolutely intrigued and interested, as if he was truly learning about a different side of her, and that fascinated him.

"You can’t be serious, Rae." He paused and waited for her response, but when he was greeted with silence, he _had_ to continue. ”So, you’re telling me you’ve _never_ … not even like _manually_?”

Raven blushed and looked at him. “What?”

He shrugged. “I mean, I always assumed you had a vibrator or something.”

If possible, Raven’s face got even darker. “No! I don’t have a vibrator.”  

"And you don’t use your fingers?"

"No!" Raven was utterly embarrassed by this conversation and she struggled to free herself from his grasp and head to the door. "It’s never been something I was concerned with, so I…" She trailed off and looked down at the floor, stopping her struggling. "I just never really thought it was important."

He looked at her, face betraying none of his emotions. That sight scared her, as he had never been serious in his entire life. “Do you know _how_?”

Raven scoffed. “I know the mechanics, yes. It’s not an entirely complicated process.”

"But do you know _how_?”

"I don’t know what you mean by that."

"How it _feels._ " He sighed and stepped closer to her, still holding her wrist in his hand. He looked thoroughly interested in their conversation, and not at all judgmental of her. That was something at least. Raven shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

He slid his hand over her own, so that his fingers blanketed hers. “How your body reacts to certain places you touch it. What happens when you move slow, or hard, or fast, and reacting to all of that. That’s what I mean.”

"No. If I haven’t… _you know_ -“

"Masturbated?" He interjected, a smirk playing on his lips.

"-then of course I don’t know how to illicit those responses from myself."

He raised an eyebrow. “Can I show you?”

"W-what?" Raven looked into his face, trying not to be both frightened and aroused by the prospect of him showing her how to masturbate. It seemed delicious and sinful, and part of her wanted to indulge. She shifted under his touch as he came up behind her, taking the hand he held and pressing it to her body.

"I’ll show you."

He slid his fingers over her own and moved their hands under her shorts, and into her panties. Raven’s heart jumped to life and she leaned back against him, staring at their forearms pressed together.

"Most of the time, I would recommend a little foreplay, but seeing as we’ve already crossed that line without our _games_ … I’ll take a guess and say you’re beyond ready for the main event.” He nibbled on her ear, and she groaned in response, her eyes fluttering close.

"Let’s start here." He brought her hand over her center, guiding her fingers to show her where to touch and stroke to start to get her aroused. "You can feel the blood rushing there, can’t you?" He kissed down her neck before dragging his tongue back up her skin. "It’s warm and ready, and you want to get off, don’t you?"

Raven nodded, mumbling his name.

He smiled against her and guided her fingers to spread her core, allowing her access to the more sensitive parts of herself. As he dipped their fingers inside her, he made her mimic his movements, running their fingers up and down to show her which parts of her were most sensitive, and enjoyed being touched.

"You’re very wet." He paused and smiled. "That’s a good thing. It makes most of this a lot easier with a little lubrication."

Raven tried to respond that she knew that, and she wasn’t stupid, but her words died in her throat as he moved their fingers to her clitoris. Her body jerked in reaction and she nearly fell against his chest, his body supporting her own. He chuckled and slid his tongue over her ear.

"Your clitoris. It’s the most sensitive part, and the easiest to stimulate." His voice rumbled low enough to shake the rest of her body, but Raven just indulged in the sensation. "Since we’re pressed for time, I’ll just show you how to get off with just your clit. But maybe next time we’ll try something different, and take things a little _slower_.”

Raven’s body tightened at the idea that there would be a next time.

"Slow circles at first." He moved her fingers around her clitoris, swirling around her sensitive flesh with smooth, even strokes. Raven could feel her body tighten even more, and she jerked against her own ministrations, knowing that her body was finally getting the release it wanted. Sweat erupted over her body and her leg muscles contracted tightly against themselves, and small electrical shocks raced over her skin. She had never felt this way before, and it was nothing short of amazing.

"Even and patient." He continued guiding her fingers over her, his free arm wrapped around her waist to help support her now shaking legs. Raven let her head fall back against his shoulder, and she whispered his name before she could stop herself. He chuckled in response, kissing along her jaw as he kept showing her a very steady pace to please herself.

Another whimper broke free from her lips.

"Close?"

She could only nod, having temporarily forgotten most words in the English language.

"When you start getting closer, you can press harder or pick up the pace. Or both. Or neither. Whatever feels good to you." He pressed his lips to her ear again, his warm breath sliding down her neck as their fingers moved in perfectly timed circles. "So, what do you want, Raven? Tell me and I’ll show it to you."

"Faster."

"Okay." He guided her fingers to a faster pace and Raven groaned, her body becoming airy and light. Her free hand gripped his thigh tightly, as her whimpers became moans, and her breath started to come in short, fevered gasps. The word "please" became her mantra as waves of pleasure crashed against her soul, upending it so that she no longer knew who she was or what was happening. The only things she could feel was Beast Boy’s breath on her neck, and the glorious feeling deepening between her thighs.

And then - _release._

Raven screamed, her hand digging deeper into his thigh as her muscles contracted and trembled, and her entire body went up in flames. She was tossed into oblivion and enjoyed every single moment of it. Beast Boy quickly guided her fingers inside her, and she could feel another orgasm hit her instantly with the new, strange sensation of being penetrated. Gasping for breath, she fell against him, and he placed her on the bed to calm down.

"Congratulations, Raven." His voice was a strange sort of sultry teasing. "You’ve learned how to masturbate _and_ had your first orgasm. This was a productive evening.”

He smiled and leaned over her body to kiss her, but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She felt dizzy and content all at the same time, and she hoped her face did not look as silly as it felt. She tried to compose herself and finally ask the all important question:

"Does this mean I’ve lost?"

Beast Boy chuckled. “No. I just helped, you did all the work. Technically you didn’t lose if you touched yourself.” He paused, thinking. “If that were the case I would have lost the first night this happened.”

Raven laughed and threw her arm over her eyes, too exhausted to truly think. “Good, because you deserve payback for this.”

He paled slightly. “What kind of payback are we talking about…?”

Raven just smiled.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Raven fidgeted in her seat, feeling extremely self-conscious as she looked over the sea of empty, red chairs with a considerable amount of confusion. She chewed on her lower lip and tried to push that feeling aside, but it didn’t seem to disappear. She had to admit that for a first date, going to a movie seemed rather boring and expected. Not that she expected fireworks and a parade, but she would have thought that Beast Boy would have at least tried to make it special or memorable. Then again, maybe it was better this way. Maybe they were friends just going out to have a good time, nothing more, and she was fine with that too. Friends could have fun together and… _play_. It didn’t have to be a relationship per se, just a mutual understanding of what was between them.

But did she really want just that? Raven shifted again, uncomfortable with having to think about what she wanted when their _whatever this was_ was in its infancy.

She watched a group of high school kids, who were probably skipping class, come and sit four rows ahead of her. They laughed and threw popcorn at each other, making crude jokes and gossiping. After another few minutes, an elderly couple came in and sat on the other side of the theater, glancing at the noisy kids with grimaces on their faces. A few more people filtered in and took seats far from her own, as if she was exuding some sort of people repellent. Fine by her, she had _plans_ anyhow.

"Hey, Rae! Sorry!" Beast Boy ran up the steps of the theater, ignoring the surprised and interested looks from a few of the teenage girls in the group ahead of them. They giggled and whispered between each other, but he didn’t seem to notice. When he finally reached the back of the theater, he plopped down next to her, handing her the chocolate bar she had requested, and setting his giant tub of popcorn on his lap. "I didn’t realize that was going to take so long."

Raven took the chocolate bar and placed in on her lap, close to her body heat so it would melt just slightly. She glanced over at Beast Boy to see if he noticed, but he was too busy fumbling awkwardly under the realization that this might have been maybe an almost-date, and the room was about to get very dark.

"So, what’s this movie about?" Raven leaned on the armrest and looked over at him, purposefully putting herself in his space, just to see how’d he react. He blushed and looked away, fidgeting.

"Um, it’s just a horror movie." He shrugged. "Haunting in a house owned by normal, boring white suburban people. I don’t know, I thought it might be something you would enjoy."

Raven gave a noncommittal noise. “I guess. I don’t really like horror movies… don’t you remember _Wicked Scary_?”

His face paled and he jerked over to look at her, eyes wide as he suddenly shifted into panic-mode. “Oh my god, Raven. I totally forgot about that. If you want we can go see a different movie, I don’t want to upset you or make you uncomfortable of anything-“

"It’s fine, Beast Boy." She reached over and stole a few pieces of popcorn from him. Shrugging, she looked back at the screen, just as the lights dimmed and the sounds of previews started. "If I get too scared I’ll just hold your hand or something." She paused and glanced at his blushing face from the corner of her eye. Perfect.

The movie started to play, and after about fifteen Raven decided she didn’t give a fuck about Mr. and Mrs. Jones and their two hot (slightly incestuous) teenage daughters. Let the demon house take them for all she cared. She yawned and leaned over on the armrest, bumping elbows with Beast Boy. He blushed and yanked his arm away in some awkward attempt to be chivalrous and give her the space.

"Sorry, Rae."

"It’s fine." She stared ahead and somehow kept her pout off her lips. She actually _wanted_ to touch him. It was kind of annoying that because they both thought that this was some semblance of a date, they no longer acted within the terms of their game.

Well, she was going to change that perception real quick.  

Raven reached down to her lap and opened the chocolate bar she had asked Beast Boy to get her. Unbeknownst to him, it was going to quickly turn into a torture device. It was soft and warm from her body heat, and as she pulled apart the pieces it spilled over her fingers like frosting. _Perfect_.

A minute passed, and then something on the movie screen flashed, as if to portray a scary moment. Raven jumped and instantly reached out to grab Beast Boy’s hand, mumbling false, worried phrases from between clenched teeth. As she tightened her fingers over his, she spread the melted chocolate between his fingers.

"Oh no!" Raven looked down at their hands and then into his face. "I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was all over me."

Beast Boy glanced down at his hand and shrugged. “It’s fine. I think I have a napkin around here somewhere.”

"Oh, don’t worry, I’ll take care of it."

Raven ignored his confused stare, and brought his hand to her mouth, running her tongue over his thumb slowly. He tasted like a mixture of popcorn salt and chocolate, and it was kind of addicting. Biting back a noise of approval, she swirled her tongue over the tip of his thumb before pulling it into her mouth, sucking on it. His eyes were no longer staring at the screen, but staring into her face, wide with shock.

Raven didn’t even grant him the privilege of an explanation. When she had entirely cleaned the chocolate off of his thumb, she moved her mouth to his index finger, sliding her tongue up and down its length in mockery of a clearly explicit act. He groaned under his breath and closed his eyes, leaning back into his seat.

“ _Here_ , Raven?”

She chose not to respond, and instead took his finger into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around him and making sure to lick it clean before moving onto his middle finger. She continued her assault on his senses, delighting in the frustrated noises and grunts he made when she executed something particularly interesting with her tongue. She leaned very quickly he liked it when ran her tongue up and down his skin.

“ _Fuck_.” He reached down between his legs and rubbed himself through his jeans, shifting as he tried to get more comfortable. Raven pushed his hand away from his erection, and pulled back from his pinky finger, glaring.

"Behave, or you’ll lose." She licked his palm before running her tongue over his wrist, feeling his pulse thrum under her ministrations. His body was practically vibrating under her touch and it made her feel strangely empowered and excited at the prospect of what could happen between them. He muttered her name fervently, his free hand burying into her hair. She swirled her tongue over his pulse and nipped at the thin, delicate skin. He groaned and released her hair.

"I can’t… _believe_ you.” His breath was coming in short, fevered gasps and Raven had to suppress a noise of delight at the sound.

Raven pulled away from his hand, now clean of melted chocolate, and offered a slow, almost sultry smirk. She pulled off a chunk of the still-soft chocolate and pressed it against his lips. Beast Boy opened his mouth and let her feed it him, eyes still wide with wonder. As he took it into his mouth, Raven leaned up and kissed him, thrusting her tongue past his lips and tasting the chocolate mixed with his unique, wild flavor.

Raven was unable to keep a moan from bubbling up into her throat, and she trailed her hand down his chest to his pants, unfastening them. He gasped against her lips, but Raven just slid another piece of chocolate into his mouth and went back for another kiss. He was helpless under her hands and mouth, and she fully intended to exploit that fact for as long as she could. She reached in past his clothing and stroked his smooth erection (which she still found incredibly fascinating), enjoying the feeling of his hardness under her fingers and his body writhing beneath her.

He grunted her name from between clenched teeth, and Raven bit on his lip, tugging teasingly before releasing his mouth from the onslaught of her kisses. She kissed down his jaw to his neck, and spread more chocolate over his skin before lapping it up, making sure to lick him clean. By this point, she had fully released his body from the restrictions of his pants and was stroking him almost playfully, dancing her fingers over the length of him with feather-light touches.

"We’re… gonna get… in… _trouble_.” The rest of his complaint drifted out under a hiss as Raven leaned over his lap and took him into her mouth. She could hear an animalistic growl rumble in the depth of his chest as his body twitched against her tongue. The essence of his body blended with the remaining chocolate in her mouth, and its strange taste fascinated her. It was dark and heady, like fine brandy or cognac, and she could easily become drunk from him alone. She ran her tongue up and down his length, feeling his erection twitch and shiver under her touches, before circling his head and taking him back into her mouth. He shifted again, his erection swelling under her ministrations.

Beast Boy’s breath turned staccato, and his claws unsheathed into the armrest next to him, shredding the cheap, red velvet. ”Raven, I’m gonna…”

"Gonna what?" Raven pulled back and sat in her seat, expression innocent as she broke off and ate another piece of the remaining chocolate. His erection stood proud in the dim light reflecting from the screen, and she really wished she could have continued to look at it. Something about his naked body sent her own body into convulsions she didn’t always understand, and she wanted to explore those feelings until she _did_ understand them.

"You should really put that away." She turned back to the movie and put another piece of chocolate in her mouth, pretending not to notice his shocked face. "You don’t want to get busted for indecent exposure. Think of what Robin would say."

He stared at her for another minute, eyes wide. Raven just smirked and popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth before looking back at the screen again, now watching somebody get violently murdered as blood spilled down the staircase.

After he had gathered his wits, Beast Boy had taken to mumbling curses and names under his breath as he forced his body back inside his pants. A minute of tense, disgruntled silence spread between them before he spoke.

“ _War_ , Raven.”

She gave him a coy smile. “I thought that was the game.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked in his seat, still mumbling under his breath. “You’re gonna get yours.”  

Raven offered him a low chuckle, and took another bite of chocolate. “I’m planning on it.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you come with us?"

Raven paused for a moment, listening to the long, stretched pause with confused, anxious breath. She heard him shuffle from the other side of the partition and felt the push and pull of his emotions, as if he was trying to figure out precisely what to say to her. He had obviously been asking himself that same question since he set foot in the department store with Raven and Starfire, watching as the latter used Raven as her personal Barbie doll. But underneath Beast Boy’s annoyance and regret of his decision to follow his girl friends out to the mall, she felt something dark stir. She knew that eventually she was going to have to contend with whatever scheme or torture he was creating in his head.

It was only fair, after all. She hadn’t exactly been _nice_ to him yesterday.

"I don’t know. Seeing you all dolled up seemed like a good way to pass the time, ya know?" He shuffled again. "Besides, there wasn’t anything else I really wanted to do. So, I might as well spend time with you."

Raven’s heart fluttered a little at the thought of him _wanting_ to spend time with her. She swallowed down her embarrassment, and looked forward into the mirror, feeling like she looked like a strangely misshapen, mint-colored cake. Why in the _world_ did she agree to this?

"I look ridiculous."

He laughed. “Awe, come on, Rae. You can’t look that bad. Let me see.”

Raven kept her face blank and opened the door a crack, looking into his eyes with one of her own. “Do you, _promise_ not to make fun of me?”

He snorted and looked away, obviously trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably. “Is the stoic Raven finally embarrassed about something? Call the press! I’m sure this is front-page news!”

Raven scowled and slammed the door close. “Never mind. If you’re going to be a jerk about it, then I’ll just wait until Starfire gets back-“

"With more torture?" He laughed and Raven could hear him inch closer to the door. "She’s gonna make you come out of there eventually. And, at some point you’re gonna have to wear a dress to the benefit. So, I’m gonna see it anyway. You might as well show me now and rip the band-aid off without much pain."

Right. That stupid “Garden Party Benefit” the mayor was holding (and forcing the Titans to go, so he could parade them around like city-prized trophies), that’s why she agreed to this stupid shopping trip in the first place; so she could find a dress. She sighed and threw open the door, staring into Beast Boy’s surprised face.

A second ticked between them before: ”You look like a misshapen cake.”

She frowned and took a step back into the dressing room to close the door on him, but Beast Boy put his foot down before she could lock him out. She hissed out curses as her second set of eyes opened, glowing red as she struggled with his animal-like strength. She snapped a tendril of dark energy at his wrist, but he still didn’t move from his position. After a minute of defending his position, he managed to get the upper hand and slipped into the room, closing the door behind them. He slid his thumb into the door handle, and there was the definitive snap of gears as the lock shifted into place.

Raven felt her surprise and shock override her rage, and she stared up into his face knowing that a blush was staining her cheeks and creeping down her neck. She tried to put space between them, but the room was just too tight, and she was left staring at the floor trying to hold onto sanity. He was far too close to her, and she could smell the scent of pine and warm earth rise up to assault her senses, sending her mind into a fevered haze. She swallowed and worked to maintain her composure in front of him. It was a lost cause.

"Come here, Rae. I’m sure this dress is just…" He grabbed her upper arm and forced her to turn around, showing the back of the dress to him. "See? You’ve got the straps all wrong. Jeez, no wonder you’re a mess. Here, let me help you."

His heat slid down her back as he approached her, and Raven felt his fingertips trail slowly down her sides as he adjusted the straps and rearranged the zipper. His breath spilled down her neck and she shifted uncomfortably, hoping he couldn’t hear her heart (which was pounding a frantic rhythm in her ears). She chewed on her lower lip and tried to think about _anything_ other than his hands on her body, and his mouth just inches from her skin. He re-zipped the dress and retied the sash so it sat flatter against her stomach.

"Now look at it."

Raven had no idea when she closed her eyes, but she forced them open and looked at herself in the angled mirror in the corner. Okay, she didn’t look terrible. She still didn’t like the dress, and thought the color was practically hideous with her skin tone, but after Beast Boy had evened it out, she looked a little better. Almost pretty.

"You still kinda look like a cake. But not a misshapen one."

Her face fell, and she stared into his face reflected in the mirror. “Way to ruin the moment, Beast Boy.”

"I’m just being honest." He leaned over her shoulder and blew into her ear, dropping his voice down to a low whisper. "Besides, I’d rather see you out of that dress right now." His hands slid up her rib cage, hunting for the hidden zipped under all the folds of fabric. He bit on her earlobe and tugged at the same time he pulled her zipper back down. "I’m curious about what you’re wearing _underneath_ all of this.”

Raven tried to tell him to stop, but he untied the sash, and unfastened the few snaps holding the dress together. It hung from her body for a moment, teetering on the edges of her curves before sliding down the length of her skin and pooling in a heap of mint-colored lace around her ankles. Raven blushed and stared at herself in the mirror, her strapless, white, lace bra and matching panties practically blending in with her pale skin.

Beast Boy groaned in her ear. “I think I like this much better.” He slid his tongue over her pulse and practically purred. “I think you should wear this - and only this - all the time.” He dipped his fingers into her underwear, pulling them away from her hips and letting them snap back against the skin. His other hand crept up her back and unfastened the hooks in her bra, letting it fall to the floor with her dress.

His hands slid around her body and cupped her breasts, running his fingers over her nipples and watching her reactions in the reflection of the angled mirror. Something dark and delicious pooled into the pit of Raven’s stomach and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt herself drowning in the feeling of his callused hands on her body. He growled and nudged the small of her back with his hips, never moving his hands from her breasts.

"Eyes open, Raven." He nibbled on her favorite spot behind her ear, swirling his tongue around the red mark he created. "I want you to watch what I’m doing to you."

Raven blushed and kept her eyes open as he dropped down on his haunches and slid her panties off of her, displaying her body fully to him. He traced the shape of her legs, leaning down and kissing the backs of her knees before standing up again. Raven whimpered under the his touches, her hands wrapping around the middle of her body, desperate for something to cling to. He smiled as he stood up, trailing his fingertips up and down her skin as he moved.

"Don’t close your eyes, Raven." He cupped her breasts again, looking into her reflection’s face, a smirk playing on his lips. "Watch _everything_.”

One of his hands moved down her sternum, drawing random patterns over her heart, before dropping down to her rib cage and outline each of the delicate bones. Raven felt her body become uncomfortably wet, and her skin practically sizzled wherever he touched, like he was weaving his own particular brand of magic over her. She was desperate to reciprocate, but each time she moved to touch him, he smacked his fingers over her wrist. No, _this_ was _her_ torture, and she was going to have to take it like a good little game player.  

What had she _done_?

His hand dropped lower, teasing her belly-button before trailing over her stomach and abs. It was the slowest descent she had ever felt, and her body ached with need so heavy and strong, she didn’t think she could ever forget the feel of it. All the while his other hand continued to tease her breast, sliding his rough thumb over her nipple and stroking it. She forced herself to stare at the reflection of the lewd sight, fascinated with his clover-green hands moving over her pale skin. It was a study in technicolor, and she was caught in the middle of it.

"I’m gonna make you pay severely for yesterday." He nipped on her ear again before kissing down her neck and over her shoulders. He suckled on pristine flesh next to her left shoulder, which would undoubtedly leave a mark for everyone to see. "You deserve the worst punishment."

He slid his hand between her legs, teasing the flesh with just a few, well-placed strokes. Raven bit her lip to keep from screaming and alerting patrons of the _very_ public department store that there was something going on in one of the changing stalls. Her hand tightened on his thigh as he pushed his fingers deeper into her core. She tried to focus on their skin, on his beautifully green hands moving over her body, but her mind became far too clouded with what he was doing to her, and she could only stare at their reflection in the mirror as if she was watching a very lifelike porn.  

His fingertip slid over her clit and she jerked in surprise, her knees nearly giving out under the sharp burst of pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her body steady as he swirled his finger over her. Raven whimpered and mewled, half-way to begging for him to take her now and damned the game.

A second passed and he dropped his hands from her body, allowing her some moment of reprieve. Raven accepted it as both a godsend and another torture device, and then she felt herself being drug down, his hands firmly on her hips. Beast Boy had taken up residence on the bench directly across from the mirror, and he pulled her down into his lap, a low, grumbling moan escaping his mouth as her ass came in contact with his erection.

"You’re going to watch." He tangled his ankles around her own and spread her legs so Raven could see every inch of her body as it was - unadulterated and open for her perusal. She blushed profusely as she stared at herself in the mirror, having never seen this particular angle of herself before. She struggled against his lap, but he refused to let her go.

"You’re going to watch," he repeated, voice low and gravelly, "as I fuck you with my fingers." He trailed his fingertips over her raw, exposed flesh, making her jump under his touch. He slid a single finger inside her body and Raven cried out, back arching against him.

"Keep watching." He nipped at her shoulder again, adding a second finger and filling her. Raven struggled against the onslaught of emotions, watching his hands with bated breath as they pleasured her body. It was a fascinating show to her - to understand how her body worked and to know that he could play her like a well-tuned violin. Her body tightened around him, withering with such pleasure that she wasn’t sure if she was going to break apart or simply implode under the strength of his emotions.

It might have been the most salacious thing she had ever seen, but it was also the most beautiful, and she would cherish this torture as if it were something more.

He slid his other hand down to tease her clit as he continued to piston his fingers in and out of her, watching her fascinated expression as she watched his hands. She could see the content, almost joyful smirk at knowing he was pleasing her, but the shadows around his eyes reminded her that this was not going to end well. She bit her lip again, waiting for the tiny hope that he might let her fall into oblivion.

"Friend-Raven! I have returned with more options for dresses. Perhaps the mint one was not such a perfect choice, but I am most certain that one of these will prevail."

Beast Boy’s low teasing laughter reverberated against her back, silently informing her that he had _planned_ this interruption. _Jerk_. Raven hissed under her breath and moved against him, but he refused to release her, his fingers were still buried in her core with delight.

"Let _go_.” She whispered, pulling his hands off of her as she hunted for her underwear in the mess of mint on the floor. He trailed his fingertips over the curve of her ass and leaned over her back, kissing her spine at the base of neck.

"Turn about is fair game, Raven." With those words he transformed into a spider and scurried away before Starfire could figure out he was in there with her.

Raven felt her rage bubble to the surface as she yanked her underwear on. He was going _down_.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh."

"Um…"

"This is…"

"…awkward."

Pause. “Indeed.”

Raven stared down at Beast Boy’s floor, trying not to make eye-contact with him as he sat on the edge of his bed, completely naked and _erect_. She really should have knocked before walking into his room, but the thought hadn’t even occurred to her. After all, what did he have to hide from her? It wasn’t like she didn’t know about the nature of his activities when locked up in his room. Although, she had never expected to walk in on him mid-act.

She fidgeted, but didn’t move from her spot in front of the door. No, she stood there with her face glued to the floor, but her eyes snuck glances of his very male form from between her eyelashes. His torso was turned slightly to her, and she could see the stretch and pull of his lithe muscles as they moved under his clover-like skin. _Gorgeous_. Like _David_ carved from the finest jade. She’d been in his room for a solid minute now and he had made no attempt at covering himself up.

Not that she wanted him to.

"I didn’t mean to intrude."

"You should have knocked."

She knew that. Although at this point of her excursion, she wasn’t exactly apologetic for her unannounced arrival. She ignored the blush creeping up her neck. “I’m sorry. I just had a question.”

"What was it?"

Raven opened her mouth and shut it instantly. She had forgotten. It was something normal and benign, like borrowing a movie or asking if he wanted to help her go grocery shopping. But for the life of her, she couldn’t remember what it was that she needed.

"I…" Her voice trailed off.

Beast Boy chose to misinterpret her stuttering, and his eyes narrowed in poorly disguised annoyance. “Did you interrupt me on purpose?”

Had she?

"No, of course not."

"Then what are you here for?"

What _was_ she here for? Why _wasn’t_ she turning around and racing out the door without another word and pretending she saw absolutely nothing? This was, hands-down, the most awkward situation she had ever found herself in, and she was simply wallowing in it. Why in the world didn’t she just _leave_?

Beast Boy groaned. ”Can you leave-“

"Can I watch?"

The question seemed innocent enough, but was greeted with silence.

Long, awkward silence.

“ _What?_ ”

Raven tried to calm her heart and hide her embarrassment in the shadows of her cloak. After all the things she had engaged with him, this was the one that made her embarrassed? Not the fact that _many_ of the things they had done had been in public locations? Maybe it had to do with the act being so personal and so private, but none of that seemed to factor in her desire to indulge in a few voyeuristic tendencies.

"Can I-"

"I heard you." He cut her off, his face turning red as he finally looked away from her. "I just… I don’t know why you want to _watch_.”

Curiosity? She shuffled on her feet, still staring at the ground and trying to avoid her strange fascination with his cock. It really wasn’t helping, and she stole another glance from under her down-turned face. “Your body is interesting to me.” Well, that certainly wasn’t a lie.

"And you want to _watch_?”

Raven’s lips twitched and called him out before he could continue. “Out of all the things we’ve done, this is the one you’re uncomfortable about?”

He ignored her statement with a blush. “You could watch porn if you’re so interested.”

"But it wouldn’t be _your_ body.” She finally picked up her head and took a cautious step forward, coming deeper into the sanctuary of his room and ignoring his shocked expression. He was crumbling under her, and she had the feeling that soon his resolve would cave. She just had to push a little harder. “I didn’t say I was interested in any body. I said I was interested in _your_ body.”

He shifted again, silently deliberating with himself as if he was trying to think of all the pros and cons to allow her to do this. A few more seconds passed, and he stared down at himself before looking back up at her. “Tit-for-tat.”

Raven stopped her slow pace into his room, her head tilting to the side in confusion. “What?”

He shifted and turned to her, fully displaying his completely nude body. His face was red from blushing, but his heavy stare never wavered. “If you want to watch me, then I get to watch you. We do it at the same time. Right here, right now.”

Raven’s heart jumped into her throat as heat pooled in between her legs in excitement. She shifted for a moment, trying to think of reasons _why_ they shouldn’t. Nothing really came to mind. No, it seemed like a perfectly delightful thing to do. After a few seconds, she gave a slow, affirmative nod.

"Okay. I will."

He jerked slightly, as if surprised by her answer. “Oh. Um. Wow. I didn’t really think that would work.”

"Do you want me to say no?" Raven had finally made it to his bed, and she casually sat down next to him, trying to make his nudity a non-issue. She unsnapped her cloak and set it next to her, leaving her only in her neoprene and Kevlar uniform.

Beast Boy’s eyes swept over her form, shrugging. “Not if you don’t want to.”  

"I don’t." Raven reached behind her and unfastened the hooks on the high collar of her uniform before pulling the zipper down. She watched as his eyes followed the path of her zipper, licking his lips as it split down her back, slowly exposing her pale skin underneath. His excitement pushed into her like a wave crashing against the shore, and her hands started to shake.

She was suddenly aware that they were _very_ alone in his room, and she was undressing in front of him as if this was a daily occurrence. She fought against a smirk spreading across her lips as something else rose inside her - might as well make it fun.

"Help me?" Raven inched closed to him and swung her leg over his hips and thighs, staring down at his shocked face as she kneeled above him. "Sometimes, I have a hard time getting out of this. Do you mind taking it off me?"

He groaned and wrapped his hands around her back, grabbing the edges of her uniform and tugging down around her hips. He let it bunch there as his fingers trailed back up her sides and unfastened her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

"You know." He whispered into her sternum, running his tongue over the thump of her pulse. "We could just end the game." He took the tip of her breast into his mouth and nipped, cupping the other one in his hand. "We call a truce, and finally end it." His hands made quick work of removing the rest of her clothing before it became too cumbersome.

"Do you _want_ to end it?” Raven shimmied out of her panties and stood in front of him, just as naked as he was. She bent over so that her face was mere inches from his own, and he leaned up to her lips as if to kiss them.

"I haven’t decided yet." He slid a finger inside her core and Raven whimpered, stumbling a little on her feet as her hands bit into his shoulders to steady herself. Beast Boy chuckled and closed the space between their lips, sliding another finger into her body. Raven drank in the taste of him, drowning in that sharp, tart taste of lust that clung to his mouth. Everything on her body felt like it was drowning in that glorious taste, and she would never forget it’s exotic flavor.

"I like playing games," he murmured when he pulled away, licking his lips. "I like playing games with _you_ even more. You’re so responsive.” Beast Boy ran his tongue over her lips and pulled his hand back. He slid fully onto the bed and propped his body up against the headboard with a pillow behind his back.

"Please sit, Raven." He tossed a pillow toward the footboard across from him, and motioned for her to sit there.

Raven sat with as much dignity as she could, suddenly seriously questioning what she had agreed to with this. She crossed her legs in front of herself, and tried to keep her composure as he stared at her with an almost lazy grin. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees, offering a nervous smile. She was determined to keep control of the situation, no matter what.  

"You first."

"At the same time, Rae." He chuckled and poured a little lotion into his hand. After a second, he slid his hand down his body and grasped his erection, moving up and down his shaft slowly, taunting her with his pace. "We do this together. I thought that was the point."  

Raven sat there, temporarily forgetting her own state of undress and embarrassment, and stared at his hand, transfixed by the movement. She practically ogled him, watching with a feeling of fevered desire as he pleasured himself while watching her. It was empowering and exciting, and Raven never wanted to forget this moment.

"Come on now, Raven. Don’t forget your part of the deal. I want to see you touch yourself. I want to see you get off." He laughed and continued to stare at her, licking his lips again. "Just remember what I taught you the other day. Whatever feels best for you, just… _explore._ If you need help… I can always walk you through it.”

Raven, determined not to be outdone or teased by him, moved her hand in between her legs and touched herself, feeling her moisture slide between her fingers. Bright, white electrical shocks flashed before her eyes and she leaned her head back, mumbling under her breath. Their past two battles had left herself tighter than she imagined, and release danced just within reach for her. She had never wanted something more in her life than she wanted this moment of release.  

"Look at me, Raven."

Her eyes snapped open and caught his stare, trying to control her blush.

"Open your legs wider." He flashed that mischievous, fanged smile that made Raven suddenly forget her name. "I want to see the show. That’s the best part."

She bent her legs and spread them, leaning back against the footboard of his bed to offer him the best sight. He stared at her, watching her as if she were a piece of fine art in a gallery, displayed for only him to view. His smile transformed into one of awe, and his hand tightened on his erection in response, simply allowing himself to enjoy the sight of her.

Raven raised an eyebrow. “You too. Tit-for-tat, remember?”

"Oh, right." He jerked slightly, as if being pulled out of a daze and opened his on legs for her perusal of his own body. She flushed, her skin becoming heated as she took in the full sight of him. Here, in the privacy of his room, she was free to fully explore him as she never had before. He was beautiful, tall and hard and _utterly fascinating_ , and Raven had never wanted to enjoy the sight of him more.

Her body tightened as her fingers moved at a frantic pace, desperate for release. He was too close to her, too attractive, and it was all just _too much_. His own body seemed to be attuned with her own, and his hand started to move past his erection, a strange animal sound escaping from his throat.

Raven bit her lip, eyes catching his own green ones as her fingers-

"Oh, _fuck it_.” Raven let her hand fall from her own body and she practically jumped across the length of the bed, throwing herself onto the shocked form of Beast Boy. “Fuck the damn game. I don’t _care_ any more.”

Without another word, she leaned over him and captured his mouth in a searing kiss, pulling from him any thoughts he might have held about finishing the show. He growled and rolled her under him, his claws escaping as their skin came in contact with each other, sliding with a thin sheen of sweat. Sounds that reminded Raven of a buck in heat slipped from Beast Boy’s control as he settled his weight over her, kissing along the line of her neck to her shoulder. He curled his tongue over her breast and positioned himself between her thighs, hiking one of her legs over his hip.

Raven begged him in any language that came to mind to stop this madness, but he stayed perfectly still, his erection just _barely_ pressing against her core. His mouth moved to her other breast, curling around the nipple. It was a moment of sweet, easy pleasure before he bit harshly into her breast, thrusting into her body at the same time.

The pain of her broken innocence mingled with the pain of his bite, creating something erotic and dark. Raven cried out his name against his chest, sliding her tongue over his pulse. He grunted in approval and began to move inside her, languishing in the heat from her body. Raven reached up to tangle her hands in his hair and-

“ _Alarm?_ ”

Raven buried her head into his shoulder and screamed in frustration as the bright, flashing red light cut through their darkness.

"Are you _kidding_ me?” Beast Boy collapsed on top of her, saying words and phrases that would make a sailor blush. “I am going to fucking _kill_ whoever the fuck this is. I cannot _fucking believe this_.” He pulled himself from the sanctuary of her body and fumbled for his uniform, hiding somewhere on the floor.

Raven lay there for another second and stared at the ceiling, wishing she could just punch someone. Finally she rolled off his bed and yanked on her uniform, feeling her second set of eyes open in anger and frustration. Rage was breaking through to the surface, and she needed to find whoever tripped the alarm and take out her frustration on them.

When Beast Boy and Raven had finally redressed, they stared at each other in annoyed regret, saying nothing at all. It wasn’t until they heard Robin’s call for them did they race out the door.

_Fuck this night._

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

This stupid, ridiculous, damnable _Garden Party_.

Raven crossed her arms and stood under a small gazebo as her eyes darted through the crowd for any person who might not be a _terrible_ conversation partner. She could see some celebrity socialites - _no._ There were mid-thirties yuppies - _double no_. A few professional athletes - _what in the world would they talk about_? And then there was just the normal, middle-age crowd of rich philanthropists who only donated money to come out to see the Titans and ogle them - _Raven would rather let her demon run free than deal with that nonsense_.

She paused as her eyes slid over the unmistakable clover-green skin, and a small smile graced her lips as she watched him from her secluded spot.

Raven thought he cleaned up surprisingly well for a person who transformed into a multitude of animals, including a _pig_. He looked tall in his black suit and deep blue button down. In fact (if no one was listening to her thoughts), Raven might say he looked… almost sexy. His hair was still a bit of a mess, chunks of it falling into his bright-green eyes, and his face still had that mischievous, boyish grin, but it only added to the overall appeal.

Raven blushed at that thought and quickly pushed it from her mind. Did she find him appealing? Certainly attractive, and equally arousing, but appealing…?

Well, maybe. It was hard to say at this point anyway.

She watched him over the edge of her champagne glass with humored fascination as he tried to properly insert himself into social conversations. It was almost amusing to see him fumble over boring conversations about weather and sports and business. She had to give him a little credit anyway, he really was _trying_.

"Everything good with you and B?"

She jumped and turned around to look at Cyborg, trying to hide her blush by taking a long swig of champagne. After she downed one glass, she snatched another one from a waiter walking by. What in the world was wrong with her? She felt strange and flustered, and not at _all_ how she normally felt.

"Everything is fine." She tapped her fingers on the champagne flute and fidgeted under her friend’s stare. "Why do you ask?"

“‘Cause you two have been the weirdest I have ever seen for the last two weeks.” He didn’t even try to skirt the topic, and his forwardness made Raven uncomfortable. He shrugged and shook his head before continuing. “Look, it’s not place to try and figure you two out or give you advice, but I want you to know that you’re my friends.”

"Okay?" Raven was thoroughly confused by that statement. "I don’t understand what you mean by that."

He shrugged, as if his enigmatic statement was nothing to really concern herself over. “What I mean is that no matter what happens, I love you guys. That’s it. That’s all you need to know.”

"Oh."

He shrugged, and Raven saw the corners of his lips turn up in a knowing smile. She blushed and knocked back another glass of champagne in embarrassment. Cyborg just laughed and walked away, seeing Robin and Starfire attempt to mingle with someone across the garden.

Raven looked back at Beast Boy and watched him again, keeping to her comforting shadows to keep off any unwanted attention.

During a particularly painful looking interaction with a group of older investors, Beast Boy caught her stare, and smiled softly, as if he had a secret. He tilted his head toward the back of the garden, silently signalling that she should follow him. Raven blushed and grabbed another glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. Swallowing her embarrassment and reservation, she followed Beast Boy towards the intricately designed rose garden in front of the massive hedge maze.

"Hey." He waved as she approached. "You looked lonely"

"You looked confused."

He chuckled and shrugged. “More like… frustrated. A lot of weird words about stocks and bonds and… hell if I know. Just a bunch of nonsense to me. I’m glad I saw you, I don’t know if I could have put up with that for much longer.”

"I haven’t moved from my spot for this whole party and you know it." Raven took another sip of her champagne, feeling her stomach twist and flutter at his proximity. She cleared her throat and looked away. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"No. Of course not. Putting me a monkey suit and making me dance is not exactly how I want to spend a Saturday afternoon." He sighed and looked over at her. "But the mayor requested us for fundraising… so here we are, the freak show to the city’s most elite crowds."

"Please don’t remind me." Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and fought against the urge to down another glass of champagne.

"You look beautiful."

Raven’s hands nearly broke her glass in half, and she heard a few rose bushes behind her explode in a shower of petals. Beast Boy just picked them out of his hair and laughed.

"And totally not like a misshapen cake."

"Thanks for ruining the mood."

"Awe, come on. I’m not that bad, am I?" He glanced around to be sure that no one was watching, and then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

Raven blushed and looked up at him, eyes narrowed. “Stop, someone will see us.”

He shrugged. “Does it matter?”

Did it?

Raven shuffled slightly. “No. Yes. I don’t know.”

He chuckled and slid his fingers between her own. “Sounds kinda familiar… like we had this conversation a week ago or so.”

Raven raised her eyebrow in defiance, but chose not to take her hand back from his grasp. He was, after all, quite warm. “I don’t know if I like it when you choose to talk back to me.”

"I can be sassy."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" He snapped his fingers as if having a _eureka_ moment. “I know where we can be alone. Come on, Rae.”

He tugged on her arm and led her through the rest of the rose garden to the hedge maze behind it. The sweet smell of flowers gave way to the earthy scent of greenery, and Raven let him drag her through the complicated path, until they stopped at dead-end.

The hedges rose ten feet high on either side of them, and tucked in the corner was a small, stone bench. The place was little over grown and looked rarely visited, probably since the entire world knew that this was a dead-end and the middle should have already been reached by now. It wasn’t a terribly complicated maze after all.  

Raven turned at looked at Beast Boy in confusion. “This isn’t the middle, you know.”

He smiled down at her. “Who said I was looking for the middle? Maybe I just wanted us to be alone.”

Raven downed the last of her champagne and set the glass down, moving closer to him. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, calling out for him in a way that was uniquely her own. She wrapped her fingers around the lapels in his jacket and blushed.

"We’re at a very public party." Her words where whispered into his ear, and she could feel his trembling skin beneath her fingers.

"And?" His hands slid over the curve of her hip and ran down the line of her thigh before disappearing under her dress. He smiled down into her face, licking his lips as he pulled her even closer. "But, maybe I can’t wait any more." His hand reached the crease in her hip and danced his fingers over her skin. "Maybe I want to finish what we started last night. Maybe-" He leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth, pushing his tongue past her lips to taste her before bulling away. "-I want to have you right now."

Raven tried to think of any reason he couldn’t, but nothing came to mind. Not immediately anyway. Later she would suddenly remember about a hundred reasons why this was a bad idea, but right now… not so much. She reached up and unknotted his tie, pulling it off of his neck with the ghost of a smile. “Maybe I won’t object to that.”

"I thought so." He leaned over her body and nipped at her ear, dropping his voice so low it practically vibrated over her skin. "Considering your lack of underwear." He speared her core and caught her cries with a kiss, silencing her before she could alert party goers to their entanglement. No, they needed privacy for a little while longer at least.

Raven felt her whole body immediately erupt in a fine sheen of sweat, and she dug her hands deeper into his lapels, pulling him even closer. The green scent of the hedges around them mingles with his earthy musk, creating something that Raven wasn’t even sure she could name. Except for: _delicious_.

"I’m gonna eat you out."

Raven jerked in surprise, and her body tightened around his fingers. “W-what?”

"Here. Now." He pushed her down lengthwise on the bench, and bunched her dress up around her waist. "I have had the most _uncomfortable_ dreams about your taste, Raven. And I have never tasted anything so delicious in my life…” He kissed along the line of her thighs and smiled up at her from his position between her legs.  

"Do we… have time?" Raven bit her lip to keep from crying out as he slid his tongue into her core. Behind her she could hear the faint sounds of the party still in full swing, and she knew that there were at least three other couples wandering the pathways of the hedge maze, looking for the garden in the center, no doubt. All of that added to the thrill of their very sinful and nearly public act, making Raven’s skin prickle with anticipation.

But that thrill and excitement certainly did not take away the fact that their absence from the party was going to be noticed soon.

"We have as much time as I want to." He pushed her legs further apart to accommodate his shoulders, and dipped his head back down to her core. "Does it matter that much?"

"I…" Her words drifted off as he drank from her, feeling her body become more concerned with her pleasure than with arguing with her lover. Fire danced through her veins in a dervish whirl that made her head spin and her breath practically nonexistent. She ran her hands through his hair, trying to find something to cling to as the flames licked her skin with their fevered steps.

A strange, contented grumbling escaped from his throat and one hand pushed through the folds of her midnight-blue dress to find her bodice. He traced the swell of her breast before yanking the neckline down, and freeing her with the movement. Raven felt her back arch and her body shake with the sensations coursing through her body. It was as if the world around her was shaking with the force of her emotions, and she was helpless but to accept that this was her fate.

Her fate was to be pleasure without hope for reprieve.

Not such a terrible fate.  

Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling him closer to her body as she felt her muscles contract and release. Her breath sounded like a windstorm in her own ears and she panted out his name over and over between clenched teeth, desperate for him to send her over the edge.

“ _Please_.”

He didn’t answer, he just simply let her fall.

Raven bit into her arm to muffle her scream as her soul was tossed into darkness and light and darkness again. It was as if her soul no longer belonged to herself, but was now a part of something - or rather _someone_ \- else. They were forced together by this pleasure, and they would be lost forever in it. His ministrations never stopped until her body was reduced to a twitching puddle, staring up into his face as he hovered over her prone form.

“ _That_ good, huh?” He licked his lips as his hands slid down to lock onto the curve of her hips. “I’ll be sure to remember that for future use.”

Raven tried to ask him why he thought there might be future use for that particular skill, and then decided that she didn’t care _why_ , she simply cared that he used it on her.

Beast Boy gave her a few seconds to collect herself, and then he drug her body to a standing position, supporting her limp body with his own. He kissed down the column of her neck before turning her in his arms. He bent her forward and supported her weight on her hands, now placed on the bench in front of her. It was not exactly the most delicate position Raven had ever found herself in, but she was too dizzy to really argue against it.

"I’m going to fuck you."

Raven’s body shivered and she looked over her shoulder at him, watching shadows of lust and madness fill his eyes. He had not said “I’m going to have sex with you” or “make love to you”. He said quite blatantly that he was going to _fuck her_. This was not slow jazz and fireside rugs, this was wild and animalistic, and very, _very_ close to being a charge of public indecency. A flash of remorse sped through her body, at the loss of their first time to blatant unabashed _fucking_. But then she remembered that her body was beyond hot, and she needed release more than she needed romance.

They could find romance later. Right now, they needed _this_.

He didn’t give her another second to respond, and pushed forward into the sanctuary of her body. Raven buried her head in her shoulder, gasping for breath with each push of himself. This position felt nothing like their awkward attempts yesterday, this was so much more. Her body was bent in such a way that he seemed to hit everything at once, and each movement from him sent her body into waves of pleasure until it felt like she was drowning.

He was growling and snarling behind his clenched teeth, and Raven could feel the thump of his heartbeat straight through his erection. He was close to losing it and letting go of his own well-placed control, but he managed to hold on. One of his hands slid around to the front of her body, teasing her clit as he pounded into her without reservation. The sensation was too much, and Raven felt her back arch as her muscles tightened around him. Darkness filled her vision and she pushed back against his body, still moving inside her. He grunted her name into her back as his own body shook with pleasure, and he gave into the release.

They stood there for several minutes, forced together like two puzzle pieces that didn’t quite match up, but it didn’t matter anyway - the puzzle was complete and it was good enough. Beast Boy finally pulled himself away from her, collapsing on the ground as he leaned against the hedge closest to him.

"Sorry," he gasped as he hastily tried to put himself back into something that resembled his previous, not sexed-up appearance. "I didn’t mean to be so fast. I just… I kinda lost my control."

"I see that." Raven sunk to the ground and leaned against the stone bench behind her, shoving her breasts back into her bodice and readjusting her dress. "Quality, Beast Boy, not quantity."

He smirked. “And was it?”

"Was it what?" Raven blushed and hunted for one of her high heels that had fallen off. Good Goddess, she was a hot mess.

"Quality." Beast Boy handed her her shoe. "Was it quality?"

"Twice, Beast Boy." She shoved her foot back into her shoe and sighed. " _Twice_. I would call that quality.” She stared at him from beneath dark lashes and stepped up to his body, still warm with his sweat and smelling faintly of salt and sex. Raven practically purred as he looked down at her, refusing to move away.

"You were quality enough that I would certainly put in a request for a repeat performance."

He just licked his lips.

This game had clearly reached the second quarter.

)O(

_Two weeks later…_

It had been a fun game while it lasted, Beast Boy wouldn’t deny that. It was easy and exciting and the next step had always been to see who could one-up the last performance. There were times of anger and frustration, and then times of joy and anticipation. It was all very much like a roller-coaster ride.

But still…

He looked down at Raven, asleep in his arms, a book dangling from her fingertips as her hair splayed across his bare chest. He pulled the sheet up over her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

… still, he had to admit that he kinda liked this just a little bit better.


	13. Epilogue

**Summer Beach Read  
** Epilogue: Displayed Under Glass

 

"So, _what_ … we just roam around and look at old shit under glass? That’s it?”

Raven looked over at her newly acquired boyfriend, raising an eyebrow as she pulled herself away from the information placard that sat next to a set of ancient pottery belonging to one of the first establishments of the Mesopotamian era. It was a piece of ancient history just inches beyond her touch, filled with stories and memories… and Beast Boy was about as interested as she was in his video games. She sighed and leaned back on her heels, turning around to look at him.

"Yes, Beast Boy. We’re here to look at old shit under glass." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to stare at him. "I find it interesting, and I got to pick where we went on our date this time, because _last time_ you took me to a comic book convention.”

"You liked it."

"I smelled like nerd for a week." She shivered thinking of the smell of fresh body odor and stale corn chips. It wasn’t a scent she was likely to forget anytime soon. "And some creepy guy thought I was a cosplayer and tried to grab my breast as an ‘accident’. I am _never_ doing that again.”

"Oh, come on, Rae…" He nudged her shoulder, a smile peeling across his lips. "You had a _little_ bit of fun.”

"No." She moved to the next case and looked at something else. "No, Garfield, I did not."

"I don’t know." He shrugged nonchalantly, but there was a lilt of coyness in his voice, as if he was trying to remind her of something a little forbidden. "You seemed to have fun when I fucked you in the elevator."

Her face turned bright red and she glared at him before walking down the hallway to another exhibit. “I seem to recall you not letting up on that particular fantasy, Gar. I also seem tor remember your _constant_ badgering until I gave in. And I did, that’s all.”

"You screamed a lot for just ‘giving in’, Raven." He shrugged and wandered behind her at a slightly slower pace, as if taunting her. "You certainly came a lot too." He made a strange noise deep in his throat, as if he was reliving a pleasant memory he didn’t want to let go. "I think you really did enjoy it. I think you might be interested in doing it again."

Her blush darkened and she whipped around to stare at him. “Enough, Gar. We’re here on a _date_ , that’s it.”

"Oh, come _on_ , Rae…” He came up behind her and wove his fingers in between her own, tugging on her arm to get her attention. “You’ve got to be kidding me. We’re in a museum that no one comes to, on a weekday afternoon when no one is here, and you really just want to look at all the old shit under glass? You don’t have some secret fantasy you want to fulfill…?”

Raven untangled her hand from his and glared again. She was going to lose her patience soon. “If by ‘secret fantasy’ you mean educating myself and learning about history, then yes.”

"Mm… come _on_ , Rae… You can’t be serious. Why did you bring me here then?” He sighed and followed her into a small gallery, hidden in the back of the turn-of-the-century building. The walls were painted a pleasant mint color and all kinds of paintings from portraits to landscapes were hung from floor to ceiling, coating the walls in priceless art. A single red, rug was laid out in the middle of the floor, the fibers thick and plush under their feet.   

"I brought you here because I thought you might appreciate _culture_ , Garfield. For once in your life, you might look at a piece of art and think, ‘wow, that’s beautiful.’” She turned around to face him, her eyes darkening as he stepped deeper into the room, following her. Behind her back she flicked her hand so that the door closed with her powers, effectively sealing them in the room alone.

He jumped and turned around to look at the closed door before turning back and looking at her with a confused stare.

She moved to look at a painting hanging near her, letting his questions remain unanswered for a second. “Aaand maybe I had an art gallery fantasy?”

He laughed and approached her, tugging on the hem of her plain, black dress. He kissed down her neck and pretended to be interested in the framed art she was looking at, but she could feel his sudden rush of excitement and lust. It was burning inside him, as if she had just struck a match, and he wanted to let it burn between them. “And is that why you’re wearing a dress, Raven?”

His fingers trailed up her smooth thighs, disappearing under the fabric. “For ease of access?” Garfield kept moving his hand higher under her dress, but when he didn’t encounter any underwear, his voice started to squeak in excitement. He nipped at her neck, suckling close to her shoulder. “You’re not wearing anything under this are you?”

Raven turned around and took a step back from him, lifting her skirt just high enough to show he was correct in his assumption. She dropped it back down where it hung around her knees, almost taunting him with its modesty.

"According to my calculations, we’ve got precisely eleven minutes before the guard comes in here and check the room, Garfield… how about some payback for the elevator incident?" She paused and seemed to think for a second. "And the hedge maze incident. And the dressing room incident? And practically every amount of torture we’ve subjected each other to."

"I think I’ve got eleven minutes, Raven." He grinned into her face, never backing down from one of her challenges. "Do you?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, and without another word, she dropped to her knees in front of him, her fingers making fast work of the button and zipper on his pants. She reached in past the fabric and pulled out his nearly-hard cock, smiling up at him before whispering, “Ten minutes now, Garfield. Think you can do it?”

With waiting for his answer, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around him, suckling gently on the head before she began teasing his tip with her tongue. He grunted in response, and she swirled her tongue around his head and nipping at the sensitive flesh when she was done. His primeval grunts turned into long, soft moans, and he buried his fingers in her hair, tugging at the deep plum strands with conviction. There was something incredibly exciting about teasing him like this when they were so close to being discovered by anyone who happened to come in.

"Stop." He managed to hold on to enough self-control to pull her away from his body. "Tit-for-tat, Raven."

She looked confused for a moment. “What?”

He smiled and with what could only be described as a _swagger_ , he walked over to the plush, red rug in the middle of the room and laid down. He lay there and tucked his arms behind his head almost casually, as if they didn’t have just a few minutes left in their game, but a whole evening to enjoy each other. “Tit-for-tat,” he repeated. “You’re going to sit on my face while you suck my cock. I think that’s a fair trade, don’t you? After all…” he nearly purred, “don’t you want to get off too?”

Raven blushed and walked over to him, suddenly very curious as to how this felt. They had tried a lot of very interesting things over the last few weeks, but this was one that they hadn’t quite ventured into. Not that she didn’t want to try it, it had just never come up yet.

Well, now was as good a time as any.

Beast Boy grabbed her ankle and gave it a teasing tug, pulling her legs on either side of his shoulders. Raven knelt down slowly, trying not to hear him coax her (it was too embarrassing after all), and then she felt his tongue slide along her core and all bets were off. She muffled a moan with her shoulder and leaned down to take as much of him into her mouth as she could.  

This particular position was the strangest feeling in the world, but it was certainly pleasurable. It felt like a whole new experience to give and receive pleasure at the same time, and her head spun with a dizzy feeling of lust and wonder. His mouth attacked her mercilessly, sliding his tongue around her clit until she was about to come, and then pulled back, thrusting his tongue inside her. Each sensation was different, and it was almost as if he took notes on what made her jump the most.

Raven moaned against his cock and she could feel his body shake with the vibrations of her voice. He tasted heady and full, as if he was ready to lose control any second and come. She delighted in the idea that she had this control over him, and that he was just excited to play these games with her as she was with him.

He moved his lips over her clit and _sucked._ That was _certainly_ new. Raven’s back arched and she actually pulled her mouth away from him in an instinctual reaction to scream. She managed to control the noise, but the feeling was unmistakable. She was going to come any second if he kept this up.

"Fucking _come_ , Raven.” He whispered, voice harsh and almost mean. He was ready to let go of himself and fall with her, desperate to feel the electricity of pleasure and release dance across his soul. His body was shaking with his restraint, and any moment he was going to lose himself. “You’re gonna come into my mouth as I come into yours. And we’re going to like it.”

Raven gave a slow, affirmative nod, and dipped her head back to his cock, sliding her tongue and lips over him. Digging his heels into the carpet, he thrust up into her mouth as his own mouth teased her to the point of no return. She finally let go of a scream as her body orgasmed, and the sound of her coming sent Beast Boy into a wild frenzy. A few more thrusts, and he was coming into her mouth, his own cries muffled by her body.

A few seconds passed and they could hear the clicking of boots coming closer. Raven panicked and pulled her body from him pulling down her skirt and standing up. Beast Boy moved faster than she had ever seen, and quickly picked himself up, refastening his pants as he did so.

Raven wiped at her mouth as the door opened, trying to erase all traces of him from her, but Beast Boy seemed interested in pointing out something in a random picture.

The door swung open and a security guard stepped inside.

"… and here you can see his use of color. It’s a nice color." Beast Boy motioned to a general area in a picture close to them. "Very… er… red."

"Yes. I see the red."

"Hey."

Raven and Beast Boy turned around to look at the guard. Raven tried to put on her bed ‘innocent’ face, and hoped that he couldn’t see the last dregs of lust clinging to her expression. “Yes, can we help you?”

"Keep this door open, okay?"

"Oh. I didn’t even realized it had closed." Raven smiled and glanced over at Beast Boy, who was still blushing. "We’ll be sure to keep it open now. Thanks for letting us know."

"No problem." With that, the guard walked off, disappearing to some other section of the museum.

Beast Boy let out a breath he had been holding and sank down into a squat, trying to hold onto his composure. “Jesus, Raven. That was close.”

"Don’t look at me, it wasn’t entirely my fault."

"No, it wasn’t." He grinned at her. "Although I think we _both_ have an art gallery fantasy now.”

 


End file.
